Harry Potter and Liz Black
by darkmistress16
Summary: this my first fan fic and it takes place 1st year a new girl comes to hogwarts and get put in to a house she shouldn't be in. who is this girl? could this girl be important to harry's future.
1. Chapter 1: The New Girl

Based on charters from J. K. Rowling's Harry Potter©. Summary: this story is PG-13 for some langue. This story takes place in the first year of Harry Potter. There is no Professor Quirell because he just creeps me out. No Sorcerer's stone or as the people in England call It the Philosopher's stone. Sorry. Some parts are really weird or so I've been told I'm really sorry. Couple of new character I made up. One unparticular girl starts right after the Christmas holidays. This story is drama slash romance. I guess. One more thing if you find any mistakes I'm sorry I failed English. I wrote this story before I read the fifth book. Hint: "" talking, Italicsthoughts

**Chapter 1**

A New Girl One day Harry Potter was on his way to the Gryffindor tower to get his stuff for potion class and he saw that there was a new student her name was Elizabeth Black (that's me). I was tall, long straight dark brown hair and gray eyes in a blue blouson and a black skirt, with black frame glasses. (A/n not like Harry's glasses) I said, "Do you know where Professor Dumbledore's office is?"

"Yes, I do. Would you like me to take you there?"

"Yes please." So Harry took to Dumbledore's office.

On the way there I said, "I'm Elizabeth Black and aren't you Harry Potter?"

"Yes I am."

For the rest of the way it was awkward silence. Well we got to Professor Dumbledore's office and I said, "Goodbye, Harry."

He said, "Good bye, Elizabeth." Harry went on his to way potions class. Harry hates this class. Professor Snape seems to hate him. Professor Snape is the head of Slytherin. Where Harry enemies are like Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle.

Harry was on his way to potions when Ron said, "Come on we'll be late. And you know how Professor Snape gets mad when we're late." So they ran to class the bell had just rang when they got there. Professor Snape was not there. To them that was strange. He is never late. He never showed up, so Professor Dumbledore had to teach the class.

Before Professor Dumbledore started the class he said, "We have two new student. Meet Elizabeth Black and Sharon Dumbledore." I took a seat next to Harry and Sharon next to me. Everyone stared at us excepted for Harry. It was so weird. Then everyone was whispering. I knew it was about us. Because it was that I was the daughter of Sirius Black and Sharon was the great granddaughter of Dumbledore. Well I went to Slytherin and Sharon want to Gryffindor.

Harry, Ron and Hermione were on the way to charms class when they saw Professor Snape. He was in a good mood. That shocked Harry, Ron, and Hermione. They had never seen Snape in a good mood. It was too weird. So they went to charms with that on their minds it was hard to pay attention. Even Hermione couldn't pay attention. After Charms class was lunch, so they stared to ask people about Snape and see if anyone has notices anything weird to.

The Weasley twins said, "We saw Snape talking to a beautiful woman while we were look for new passage ways. We think the woman was Professor Dumbledore's wife. (Her name was Jen) " That was one of the reasons why he was in a good mood. The other reason was that Snape was going to teach a new class. Now Harry, Ron, and Hermione were really worried. They knew that he would probably get Defense Against the Dark Arts Class. The last teacher was Professor Mc Geoghan. He was, what you could say, a nut case. No one really knew why he was like that. They all thought that he had a weird childhood. Well anyways, Professor Mc Geoghan was fired after trying to kill one of the 6th years. Now, ever since Harry got to Hogwarts Professor Snape always wanted to be the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Now it has come true. As they thought, but the new teacher was Professor Ryan. So they were relieved.

Well, I was getting settled. There were two empty beds so I took the one by the window. I found out that Draco Malfoy was not nice. He was so mean to Harry. I hate him. It is like he wants to be my boyfriend or something, but I started to get a crush on Harry because he was so nice to me. Even thought my father was blamed for his parents' death. Well I had every class with Harry and Sharon. So every time we had partners I was with ether with Sharon or Harry. I was glad about that excepted in Potions I was stuck with Malfoy. Sharon always gave me a sorry look. Well I met the Weasleys. They're ok, except for the twin, George and Fred, they are a piece of work. Then I met Hermione. She was one of the few girls. I could tell my secrets to. I told her my secret about my crush. I told Sharon that my parents are Harry's godparents. She was like oh my God. I told her not to tell Harry. So Sharon, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and I went to the library to study for mad terms. We all needed a good night sleep. All the people in Slytherin house asked why I do not hang out with them. I said to them in a mean sort of way, "I don't like to be away from my friends. You people aren't my friends. I think I better go meet my real friends in the library. See ya."


	2. Chapter 2:Being Friends With Gryffindors

**Chapter 2**

Being Friends with Gryffindors I went to the library when I bumped in Professor Snape. I said, "Hello professor."

He said, "Hello, I hear that you have been with the Gryffindors. You don't hang out with the enemies, Miss Black."

"Ok bye." I walked away. I went to the library and told Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Sharon about what Snape told me.

Ron said, "That's threatening."

"I know. He is so mean. I wonder if I become Malfoy's girlfriend he will leave me alone."

Harry said, "Why would you do that?"

"Because maybe I could get Malfoy to talk to Snape to leave you alone, you all alone."

Then Malfoy came over and said, "Why are you talking to them?"

"Because you people are such losers." He walked away in a huff. I was so glad.

That night none of the girls in the dorm would let me sleep they kept me up asking me about my dad I did not like It. It felt way too personal. I said, "Please let me go to sleep. I need to get up early. To study some more."

"What with your so called friends from Gryffindor?" One of the girls asked.

"Yeah so, I don't care what you say. They are my friends. So shut up and let me go to sleep." I blew out the candle next to my bed and went to sleep.

The next day Dumbledore came up to me and said, "Since you have a back round in choreography in the muggle world. I would like you to do the program for the Valentines Day dance. If you would I would be most indebted to you."

"Okay, no problem" When I got to the library I said, "I need your help. I have just been asked to do the program for the Valentines Day dance. Will you guys help me decide what to do for the program? Like what kind of music people like so I can plan. So will you?"

"Sure I guess." They said.

"Thanks I owe you guys one." I didn't know that Malfoy heard what I said in the library until I got back to the Slytherin common room.

Then he said, "Well, well, well what do we have here the double crossing Slytherin."

"I resent that. Like I told the girls in the dorm lasted night. Shut up and go away." I went to dinner and then when I was leaving the great hall.

Sharon came up to me and said, "Hurry come quick Harry's hurt!" So I went with Sharon to Harry and he was seriously hurt it was a broken wrist. When I asked what happened all he said, 'It was Malfoy.'" I went ballistic. I asked how this happened.

He said, "He came up in back of me and did something with out a wand. I saw sparks coming out of his hands." I all most fainted. He said, "Are you aright?"

"Yeah, did you say without a wand?" I said as I looked down at my hands. "Yeah, why?"

"I have the abilities too. I just hide it because I feel ashamed of it because it is weird. My doctor said that It Is very rare. Like 2/10,000. I think that's what he said." I could read their mind with my special powers. They all thought that oh my God she is so cool. "Guys are you ok? You guys look a little shaken up."

"Yeah, we're aright I think. Do you mean to tell me that you have the same powers as Malfoy?"

"Yes. You ok with that?"

"Of course we're ok with that. Right guys?" said Harry.

"Of course" said Ron.

"Yes", said Hermione.

"Yep" said Sharon.

We never really talked about in public. Just in case it got to Malfoy. Then no one would be left alone. I was forced to use a wand I hated it but I had to keep my secret. Well Harry recovered and after the mad terms we had a snowball fight in the freshly fallen snow. It was the best but we all caught a cold. Over the weekend, there was a Quidditch game Gryffindor against Slytherin. I stay with Ron, Hermione, and Sharon to cheer on Harry. During the game Malfoy keep throwing mean looks. I tried to ignore him. When the game was over Gryffindor had won. They all cheered for Gryffindor, but I cheer for Harry (Since I'm a Slytherin). One night I was on my lab top, I had brought with me, when I got e-mail. It was a threatening e-mail. I did not know whom it was from. So I asked around if anyone knew who sent me the e-mail. It didn't help no one knew what e-mail was I hated this. The only one who knew was none other than Malfoy. I knew he had to be the one. The e-mail said: Dear Ms. Black,You should hang out with your own kind. So If you don't you with suffer grateful sorrow and one of your so-called friends will be more hurt than what Malfoy did to Harry. Stay with your own kind.I printed it out and showed it to my friends. They said, "How would the one how wrote the letter know?"

"A lot of people saw what me treating your broken wrist." My voice faded a way.

When I realized that Malfoy saw me treating Harry's broken wrist I said, "In the common Malfoy started singing 'Harry and Liz sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love then marriage, then comes Harry In the baby carriage.' Oh my God that idiot!" The next day I didn't say anything to the Slytherin house. I went Professor Snape with the e-mail. I asked, "Do you know who wrote this?"

He said, "It looks like the work of Malfoy."

"I knew It. Bye. Thanks professor" I said as I ran out of his classroom. I went up to Malfoy and said, "I hate you. How could you say that to me in that e-mail? I didn't do anything to you except hang out with Gryffindors, but they are my friends." He looked at me in a puzzled face. "Don't give me that look. You know what I'm talking about. You sent the e-mail. This email." I slammed the e-mail in front of he. "That e-mail."

He looked at the e-mail and said, "This Is my e-mail address, but I didn't write this." "Who has access to your e- mail?"

"Well my dad."

"Does he know about me hang out with Gryffindors?"

"Yes"

"Oh my God. How could you tell him?"

"Well I tell him everything what happens in school."

"No! Not good. Not good at all. I have to go. Bye." I left in a hurry and ran to the library. I had to find Harry, Sharon, Hermione, and Ron. I was so mad and nervous at the same time. Harry was the first one I ran in to. I told him everything. He took me in to the Great Hall were it was quieter. We talked and then we went to find the others. I needed to talk with Hermione and Sharon. I finally found them. I took them in to an empty classroom and just let out everything. All about the e-mail, what Malfoy, the crush on Harry, and the developed crush and it is yes Malfoy.


	3. Chapter 3 Someone Has a Crush on Me Eek ...

**Chapter 3: Someone Has a Crush on Me Eek and Planning for the Valentine's Day Dance. **

The next day I got back my midterms. I was surprised that I got A In potions. I was sure that it was the work Malfoy. So I said, "Malfoy did you talk to Professor Snape about my grade? Just tell me and I will go a way."

He said in subtle tone of voice, "Yes did because I am in love with you."

I almost fell over. "Ok I really wasn't paying attention what did you say?"

"I said I love you."

"Ok I got to go and do homework. Bye." I ran to find Harry and the other. I ran in to Hermione and Sharon. I had to tell them what happened but I couldn't find the right words. It was too weird for me to talk about. So I took 3 deep breaths and stared at beginning. I told them everything. They were like oh my God. When I was done they said, "Did that really happened?"

"Yes, isn't that weird?"

"You're telling us." They said in a shocked voice. At dinner I stayed far away from Malfoy as I could, the owls came to delivery. Then evening mail, I got a letter. I thought it was from Malfoy. It said:Liz, Meet me in the common room at midnight.

There was no sinecure. So I showed it to Harry to see if he knew who wrote it. He didn't know who wrote it. Then he said, "Are you going to go?"

"Yes, I guess."

"What about the V-day dance?"

"Oh my God. I completely forgot. Thank you." I hug him for reminding me. He looked at me in an overwhelmed look. We walked to the Great Hall to post a bulletin for signing up to be in the program at the v-days dance. That night I went to the common room. It was Malfoy. I said, "What do you what?"

"To see you."

"Why?"

"Like I said earlier, I love you."

"Well, my heart is to someone else."

"Who Harry?"

"Well sort of. I haven't told him yet."

"Well, may be I should tell him."

"No, I'm not ready. You tell him I will never be your girlfriend."

"Oh like you could threaten me."

"Yes or I will tell your secret to the whole school. You know you don't have to use a wand."

"How did you find out?"

"I have my ways." He moves closer as if to kiss me.

I moved behind a chair and said, "I'm going to bed. Bye." When I tried to go to sleep I could. I was tried but I just couldn't fall a sleep. So I went back down to the common room. I sat in front of the fire and did nothing. Then I heard a sound I didn't do anything I was petrified. So I stayed there but it didn't go away. I hear voices.

They were Malfoy's and Professor Snape's. Malfoy said, "Did you get it?"

"Yes I got it but what's in it for me?"

"You can teases Harry Potter all you want"

"Find, here's the love potion. Just slip it in to her drink and it is done."

The next day the list was already full. So Harry, Sharon, Ron, and Hermione had to audition every single one. First one on the list was Malfoy. (How unfortunate for us.). So we watched his acted. I thought it was ok but I didn't show it. I said, "Thanx, don't call us we'll call you. Next." So we did that for two whole hours. The only good people were a third-year named Mary who did a skit, a second-year named Jasmine who danced, a fifth-year named Josh who did skate board tricks and third years Fred and George, Ron's bothers whom told jokes. So I decided to get some people to do a dance performance to do for the whole school there were only a couple people who would do It there was some sixth years from Hufflepuffs and a couple of seventh year Ravenclaw. So we started a retune to BSB. It was fun but no one had ever seen a CD player before. They were like what is that? I had to explain it to all of them except for Harry. He lived with the Dursley's for way to long. Well we worked hard that day.

When it was dinnertime we were all hungry. So we went to the Great Hall. Professor Dumbledore had a very special announcement. He said, "Thanks to Elizabeth Black we will have entertainment at the Valentines dance." Everyone started staring at me. I was so embarrassed but I just smiled and looked at Dumbledore, even though I was blushing. Then he said, "She need people for a dance retune. So please talk to either Elizabeth Black, Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Sharon Dumbledore, or Hermione Granger If your Interested."

After dinner I went to the library to set up my lab top to check my e-mail. On the way there I ran in to Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Sharon I had to tell them about the conversation between Malfoy and Snape. So I told them. They said, "You should stay away from him for a while."

"I think that is what I will do. I got to go and check my e-mail. Bye." I got to the library. I got e-mail from my mom saying:Elizabeth, How's school do you like it? Know remember don't tell Harry about your father and me. So made any friends yet? Well got to go. Love, MomI wrote back saying.Dear Mom,School is great. I won't tell him. I made some friend, like Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Sharon Dumbledore. Cool friends, uh. Do you know a Lucius Malfoy? His son goes to my school. His name is Draco but every one calls him Malfoy. Well he is so mean but he has a crush on me. I have a crush on Harry. Weird uh? Well Harry Is cuter in person and he is one my friend. Well you know my special abilities. Malfoy has them too. I am not telling him about this because if he knew I would never be left alone. Well I got to go. Write back soon.Love, Elizabeth


	4. Chapter 4 Someone is Hurting My Friends

**Chapter 4: Someone is Hurting My Friends.**

When I left, it was late. On the way back, I saw Sharon lying on the floor. She looked like she had fallen a sleep when I got closer she was unconscious. I ran to Professor Mc Gonagall office. I was in trouble because I was out of bed when shouldn't have been but I got off the hook because I could prove were I was at the time when it happened. I was so worried about Sharon. I had to tell the others but I couldn't get in. So as soon as they came out we went to the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey would not let us in until Professor Dumbledore let us in since it was his great granddaughter. Her head covered it bandages. We visited her everyday until she regains conscious. I could not sleep at night, neither could the others. I sat in the common room every night. It was very creepy. There were strange noises but I thought it was Peeves. The last night before Sharon woke up I was in the hospital wing because Hermione had some broken ribs. I knew this would happen because that e-mail I got. I knew either Ron or Harry was next. I had a feeling it would be Ron. So I told Ron to be very careful and don't be alone in the hallways especially at night. I needed to watch out for my friends. Therefore, I asked Dumbledore if I could stay in the Gryffindor common room to insure my friend safety.

He asked, "How could you help?"

"Well I have an ability to do magic without a wand."

"You have the same powers as…"

"I know. Don't remind me. So can I?"

"Sure, I'll tell the Fat Lady to let you in at night. I will also tell Filch. Go get you stuff."

"Ok, thanks."

When I got to the Slytherin tower to get my stuff some of the second years asked where I was going. I said, "That is none of business."

"You got expelled didn't you?"

"No, I'm going to spend the night in the hospital wing with Sharon and Hermione." I had to lie. I couldn't tell them where I was really going. Then they would spread rumors. I did not what that. That night I spent in the Gryffindor common room. Watched all night for anything weird, the only one I saw was Peeves. I was sure something was going to happen.

The last night I was going to stay there, Harry came out of the boy's dorm and said, "What you are doing here?"

"Watching out for you and Ron. May I ask what you are doing here?"

"Well, I heard something down here and wanted to see what or who it is."

"Oh. Ok, you saw who it is now go back to bed."

"Why?" "It isn't safe here."

"Why?"

"Just trusted me."

"But aren't you lonely?"

"No, not really."

"Well I'm not very tired. So can I stay with you for a little while?" "Ok, but on one conduction."

"What?"

"You will do as I say, ok?"

"Yep."

So we just sat there and talked for a while. I wanted to tell him about my crush on him but I was to scare. At one o clock in the morning there was a loud noise coming from the hallway outside the Gryffindor tower. Therefore, we went to see whom it was. It was Malfoy trying to get in. "What are you doing here?"

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm protecting my friends."

"Oh well Harry did you know that…" All of a sudden, he went as stiff as a board. I had just done the full body bind spell. Harry and I went back in to the common room and left Malfoy to lie there. Now that I knew who was hurting my friends. I had to turn him in, but for some reason I couldn't. That morning before everyone got up I went back to the Slytherin tower. After the mail came in, I got a letter from my dad. It said:

Dear Elizabeth,How are you? I miss you. So, what house are you in? Never mind who are your friends? Do I know them? Well anyways, I have to go love you.DadIt was painful reading that because I really miss him. I wrote him back saying:Dad,Do you know a Lucius Malfoy? Well his son comes here. His name Is Draco Malfoy. You will never guess whom I am a friend of. Harry Potter and Sharon Dumbledore. Cool huh. I am in Slytherin. I hate it because of Draco Malfoy. He is such a loser. Well, have to get class. Love, ElizabethI was almost crying it just was too hard to write the letter but I held it in. So I went potions class and we had partners. Guess who I was stuck with. Malfoy was the only one I could be a partner with. I knew Professor Snape did this on propose. I just did not look at him. I looked at the book the whole time. I glanced at Harry and Ron for a minute. Then looked for Sharon and Hermione but they were not here. They were still in the hospital wing.


	5. Chapter 5 The Fight and Birthday Surpris...

**Chapter 5: The Fight and Birthday Surprise **

Well after class, I took Harry in to the Great Hall I for a second because I was going to tell about my crush when Malfoy came storming in. He tried to punch me but I blocked it. Professor Dumbledore walks as Malfoy takes another swing at me but this time I ducked. I had to push Harry out of the way. Like a second before Malfoy's punch would have hit him. I stood back up. He swung and this time I caught his fist. I tried hitting me with his other hand. I caught that too. I smirked. "Look who's losing to a girl?"

Professor Dumbledore said, "Draco Malfoy you have a week's worth of detention."

"But she put the full body bind spell." "At one o clock in the morning outside of the Gryffindor tower." I said.

"Well in that case fifty points from Slytherin."

"Thanks that put Gryffindor in the lead," said Malfoy.

"So. I don't care. They deserve it." I said.

"You want us to lose?"

"Well the lose of points was your fault."

Well Malfoy was so mad he did not talking to me for a while. I was glad. Well after the weekend it was on Monday when I told Hermione and Sharon, whom are still in the hospital, wing that my birthday was on Thursday. Hermione said, "Did you tell the guys?"

"No, not yet. I thought you should know first."

"Oh thanks for telling us. Now go tell the guys."

"Ok. I will be back." I went to find Ron and Harry. I found Ron first.

He said, "What's the hurry?"

"I need to tell you guys something. Help me find Harry."

"Ok,"

We found him talking to Oliver Wood, the Gryffindor Quidditch team captain. They were talking about strategy. Oliver stopped as soon as he saw me. I said, "Hi, Oliver and Harry."

Harry said, "What is it?"

"Well, my birthday is coming up and Sharon and Hermione are planning a surprise party for me. So I want you two to help them since they are in the hospital wing. Okay but don't tell them that I told you. I kind of over heard them talking as I left visiting them."

"Ok"

"Bye" I said. I thought that I should tell him about my crush on him but I couldn't. So I went to Professor Flitwick to find out the charm's homework for Hermione.

Professor Flitwick said, "Why does she want the homework?"

"I don't know."

"Well it is to read Chapter 16 and 17 in The Standard Book of Spells. Ok?"

"Thanks Professor. I'll see you in class." On the back to the hospital wing I ran to Cedric Diggory, a fourth year.

He said, "Hi."

"Hi."

"How are you, Elizabeth?"

"Good and you?"

"Good. There is a rumor that you have a crush on Harry Potter is. That true?"

"No. He is just a friend. Who said that?"

"Um, I think it was Draco Malfoy."

"Oh. Well I don't have a crush on Harry Potter."

"You sure?"

"Yes I'm sure. Now if you don't mine I need to get something in the Slytherin tower." When I got to the Slytherin common room the girls were holding my journal. I said, "What are you doing with my journal?"

"Just reading it."

"What! You don't read peoples journal."

"So. Like we care."

"I bet not. Give me my journal back."

"No, we like read your personal thoughts. Right?"

"Yep," said the other girls.

"Give it back! Now!"

"No you can't make us."

Well, I work with horses during the summer. I found a rope and lasso them and tied a tight knot. I took back my journal and said, "That will teach you to mess with me."

"Let us out," said the tallest girl.

"No. Let see how long it will take you to get out of the rope." It took about two hours for them to figure out that there is a spell called the freeing spell. I knew it because Hermione taught it to me. "Finally, I thought you would never get out of those ropes." I said. When I left I could hear them swearing about me. I didn't care. They deserved it. I took my journal to a secret place. It was under a loose board under my bed. I only could take out late at night. I hoped that they did not the page about my crush on Harry.

The next day I could hear everyone asking each other, "Will you go to the dance with me?" I was planning to go by myself but Harry asked me and I couldn't say no. So I said, "Of course."

Then Malfoy came of and asked, "Will you go to the dance with me?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I am going with Harry."

"Fine go with the person with no parents."

"I couldn't believe you just said that, Malfoy."

"Malfoy, why did you say that about me?" said Harry.

"Because you think you are all that."

"What?"

"You heard me."

"You are a idiot. Get away from us." He didn't move. "Now."

"Fine but the whole school will hear about this."

"Like we care."

"Well you will."

"You know what how about we tell the whole school about your little secret. You know about the no wand."

"I don't get how you know."

"Well, if you didn't hurt Harry without a wand. We would not know. So that's your fault."

He walked away and Harry slapped me five. We were so happy that he was gone. I thought he was going to kill me. So I really tried to stay far away. Until I got to potions and Professor Snape assigned seats I was not next to Malfoy. Thank God I was seated between to Crabbe and Goyle but Malfoy was behind me. I had a feeling he was staring at me all the way though class. All I wish is that Malfoy would get expelled for something. Everyday when I go to class Malfoy asks me to not go with Harry but to go with him. I say no every time.

Well today is my favorite day and nothing will get me angry. Harry was the first to say happy birthday. Then Sharon, Hermione, and lasted but not leased Ron. It was a very happy day for me. Even Malfoy was leaving my friends and I alone. I was having a great morning until I got to potions. My happiness faded away. I knew Professor Snape was not going to be nice to me. I just stayed silent until he called on me to make a potion. I was like ok. I did make the potion when I was leaving, from up front, Professor Snape slipped me a note I did not read it till I was out of sight of Malfoy. I read it in the Slytherin common room. It said:Elizabeth, You need to see me after dinner. We need talk about your grade.Professor SnapeWhen I finally finished reading the note, I was like it is a set up. So I asked Ron for advice. He said, "You should bring someone to wait outside the door just in case something happens."

"That is a great idea. Thanks but one problem there is no one to watch for me. Hermione and Sharon are in the hospital wing. So how will. I don't want to asked Harry because I think it is to much to ask of him."

"Well I'm free if you want me to help you."

"Um. Ok" So we agreed to meet up after dinner.

We met at the statue by the Hufflepuff tower. We were not ready for what ever was going to happen. I nervous because I don't know weather Malfoy would be there or not but I was sort of ready for anything. I took a deep breath and went In to Professor Snape. It was scary. I tried not to look intimated. I looked at his office. It was really dark and creepy with weird things in jars. He was talking about my grade. Then he came, a man in a black cloak. him and Professor Snape talked I couldn't hear what they talking about. Even my powers were no help. I hoped it wasn't Malfoy. It would not be nice to see him. Well it was a little weird that this man was in the office while I was there. I hoped for the best. The mystery person removed his cloak. It was my dad. I asked, "How did you get here, dad?"

"Well it took a while since Harry is here but they let me see you. So how are you?"

"Great. Does mom know you are here?"

"No I thought you could send a owl telling her I'm here."

"Ok. Can I show you around?"

"I think you better do so."

"Ok. Hold on." I went outside to where Ron was.

He said, "Who was that person that went in?"

"My dad!" I said in excitement.

"Cool!"

"Yeah, I'm going to give him a grand tour of the school. So please go get the other and tell them to met me in the great hall."

"But that is were the party is. I was suppose to take you there."

"Then you will. My father will come with us."

"Ok, go get your dad."

"I will be right back." I went to get my dad.

Before we went to the great hall I asked, "Professor Snape how did you contact my dad?"

"Well we weren't good friends but I thought it be a good idea for him to see you."

"Well thank you."

"Don't thank me thank Professor Dumbledore."

We were walking to the Great Hall when Malfoy came up to us and said, "Hi Elizabeth."

"Hi"

"Who is he?" My dad asked.

"That's Malfoy you know the I was telling you about."

"Oh the mean one."

"Yes."

"Malfoy this is my dad. Dad this is Malfoy."

"Hi Malfoy."

"Hello Mr. Black nice to meet you."

"Well we got to get there on time," insisted Ron.

"Ok. Well bye."

"Bye."

When we got there the room was completely dark. There was no light what so ever. Then the lights turned on and everyone jumped out and said, "Surprise!!" Everyone was there. I pretended to be surprised. I went over to Harry, Sharon and Hermione and said, "Thanks guys for the party."

"Hey no problem," said Harry.

"Oh, guys meet my dad."

"Hi." "Dad meets Harry, Sharon, Ron, and Hermione."

"Nice to me you. I am going to get some punch."

"Ok." As he left I said, "Isn't he the best?"

"Yeah."

"I'm so glad he could make it."

"My question is how did he get here?" said Hermione.

"I don't know but it took a while because you are here, Harry."

I went up to my dad and asked, "Can I tell Harry about you know what?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because he is not to know until later this year."

"Why, I don't get why I have to hold it back from him? I am going to the Valentines day dance with him."

"You are going with him? You should be lucky. Just wait until you tell him about us. He will think differently about you."

"Yeah right."

"Just wait."

"Fine."

Harry came over and said, "This is your party. Come on."

"Ok. One minute" I said, "Got to join my friends, dad."

"Ok, have fun."

"Thanks."

We had fun and I cut the first piece of the cake. I gave it to my dad. Then after cake we told funny stories about our life before Hogwarts. Harry had one funny story. To was when he went to the zoo and he removed the glass on one of the reptile house, it was a Brazilian snake. We had a good time. I got a Weasley sweater from Ron and his family, some sugar free candy from Hermione, a really funny card with everyone's sinecures form Sharon, and Backstreet Boys and Aaron Carter posters from Harry. I was so happy about this whole day. My dad came for some reason I went to a great party and I spend time with my best friends in the whole world. I was heading to the Slytherin tower when my dad came up be hind me and hugged me. He said, "Goodnight, Elizabeth."

"Goodnight Dad." I wanted him to see if anything has changed since he was here but the statue would not let my dad come in with me plus he was in Gryffindor. Well, I went in to the common room and Malfoy was there I said, "Hi, Malfoy. If you don't mind Malfoy I need to go to bed. I had a long night."

"Ok, but can I give you your present?"

"Ok, I guess."

"Here." He gave me a black velvet box, I opened it and it was a 14k diamond bracelet.

"Thank you, Malfoy. It is beautiful."

"You're welcome."

"Goodnight Malfoy."

"Goodnight Elizabeth. Elizabeth?"

"Yeah."

"Can I call you Liz?"

"Sure."

"Bye." I walked away and went to bed.


	6. Chapter 6 Bad Dreams

**Chapter 6: Bad Dreams **

My dreams were wonderful. I dream about being with my family and everyone was happy. It turned form wonderful to bad quickly. I woke form the nightmare. I kept having dreaming about the death of Harry's parents. I could not go to back to sleep. It was like a warning. I sat up in bed and thought. I was thinking why is this happening to me after all this time? May be it is because I'm hanging out with Harry. I didn't get any sleep that night. The next day I was yawning all day. Sharon said, "You look tired."

"I know."

"Why?"

"I was up all night because of a bad dream I keep having."

"About what?"

"Harry's parents' death."

"Why would you have dream about that?"

"I have no clue. I think it is because of being with him. You do know that my parents are his godparents."

"Wow."

"I know. I also think it is a warning."

"You better tell Harry."

"No I am going to tell my dad first. He will know what to do."

"Yeah, your right."

"I will be back."

"Ok."

I went to my dad and said, "Good morning, dad."

"Good morning. You look tired."

"I know. I kept having visions about Harry's parents' death. I know what happened by heart. I can't close my eyes without seeing them. What should I do?"

"You should tell Harry."

"But I don't want to hurt his feelings."

"Oh, then don't tell him because he may, you don't know what he may say. Are you learning the mind reading spell?"

"Yes, why?"

"Then don't tell him. He may read your mind."

"Ok, but I don't know if I can keep this secret from him much longer."

"You have to."

"I know."

"Go get some sleep."

"I can't. Every time I close my eyes to go to sleep I see them dying."

"Oh, that is bad."

"I know that. I may never go to sleep again. Probably not at lease until I tell Harry."

"No you will go to sleep one way or another."

"Ok. I need to go."

"Why?"

"Because I need to sent an e-mail to mom."

"Ok, tell her I said, 'hi'."

"Ok."

"Bye."

I went to the library to think about what to do. I could not tell Harry about what is going on with the dreams.

Malfoy came up to me and said, "Are you ok?"

"No, I am tired. I can't go to sleep because of personal reasons."

"Ok."

"So if you don't mind I'm trying to think."

"Well then, bye."

I was also thinking it could be because of my dad being here. I had so many ideas about why the dream keeps happening that I decided to write them in my journal. I had to be very careful. That no one from Slytherin saw where I kept my journal. I wrote the ideas in the journal and put it away. I went to the library to think and clear my head. I could not understand why this happened to me. Why couldn't have been Sharon or Hermione? Even Ron could have seen what I have seen. I hold the key that will free my father's name. Who will believe me? Then Harry came up behind me and frightened me.

"Harry why did you do that?" I said in shock.

"Sorry. I did not mean to scare you."

"That's ok. Just don't do that again."

"Ok. So how are you? You look a little tired."

"I have been having a dream that has been keeping me up all night."

"About?"

"Just a friend I know."

"Oh?"

"Never mind, I have said to much all ready."

"How could you have said to much?"

"Because I have." I was nervous that I had spilled the bean all ready. So I did not say anything. I had to say something but what? So I decided to tell him everything excepted for my parents being his Godparents. "Well my dream was about your parents."

"Oh?" He was puzzled.

"I could see your parents die."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes. It was like I was really there. I know who did it. It was."

Hermione came rushing In. "Ron, he's ." She pasted out. She was too out of breath. So I used my powers to locate Ron he was in Professor Snape's classroom and Malfoy was standing over him laughing.

I said, "I will be right back."

I ran as fasted as I could to Snape's classroom. I got there just in time. Malfoy was about to the full body bind spell. I tackle him. He was laughing so hard. I had no clue why. I took Ron to the hospital wing. He was in a leg-binding spell. I wanted to kill Malfoy. After Ron was in the hospital wing I went to find Harry and Hermione. I ran in to them as they were heading to the hospital wing just to make sure Hermione does not have a concussion.

Harry came out and said, "They will both be fine."

"Good." It was like time had frozen everyone except Harry and me. "Oops. Sorry about I need to go. I need to get the herbology homework."

"Ok." I went to the teachers' lounge and knocked on the door. Professor Flitwick opened the door. "May I talk with Professor Sprout?" I said.

"Sure hold on."

Professor Sprout came out and said, "Hi Elizabeth. How are you?"

"I'm good. May I have the homework?"

"Sure it was do the problems ten thought twenty on page 133."

"Thank you Professor."

I was in the girls' dorm doing my Herbology homework. Minding my own business when a group of girls surrounded me. I knew they were going to try to beat me up. So I just sat there. I was thinking about what my muggle friend, Kelsey, taught me. She taught me karate. I was ready for anything.

Pansy Parkinson took out her wand and was ready to say so thing when I said, "So why are girls standing around me?"

"To teach you a lesson."

"Oh well in that case." I took out this very old book and said so weird words that made them leave. The book was of ancient spells. It was really fun trying new spells. I turned a chair in to a cat once. It was so cool. I was thinking of turning Malfoy in to a rat. But I knew I would get in trouble so I didn't. I was walking around the common room when thought of showing the book to Hermione. So I wanted to but I could not get out of the Slytherin common room because it was after curfew. Therefore, I stayed in the dorm. I was not tired so I sat up in bed and that was in the middle of the week. I was working on the music for the dance routine. I was thinking of doing a complete show like with sole singing and group singing. I had also been thinking of humiliate Malfoy so I thought of having someone sing "That Don't Impress Me Much" by Shania Twain. During the second verse Instead of saying 'okay, so you're Brad Pit' that person would say Malfoy. It would be so funny unless no one will do it then I would have to do it. I was in transfiguration class I got a great idea I would duet with someone. I was hoping it would Harry but I did not want to push my luck. I wrote down my idea. The song would be "From This Moment on" by Shania Twain. I only had a couple of pages left. Next period was a new class. The class was home economies. No one knew what that was. I thought it would be like taking care of our own home. It was exactly like I thought. But the teacher is Professor Snape. I meet up with Harry, Ron, Sharon, and Hermione. Ron, Sharon and Hermione were checked out of the hospital wing. I showed them all my ideas. They thought some of them like having sole and group singing. They were not to ok with the idea about humiliate Malfoy.

Sharon said, "It Is cool but that could cause a big problem."

"Oh I did not think of that." I said as I crossed that off my list.

"But the other were great," said Ron.

"Thanks." I said.

As the bell rang Professor Snape walked in. We went silent. Took my seat next to Sharon. "Lets see, first things first. I have made a seating plan. Potter sit next to Malfoy, Granger sit next to Goyle, Dumbledore sit next to Crabbe, Weasley sit next to Longbottom, and Um, Black on the other side of Malfoy. "

"Oh no." I said under my breath. I sat next to Malfoy. I tried to ignore him but it was impossible to. It was getting annoying. So I asked to change my seat but it didn't work. Professor Snape would not let me. So I had to deal with him for one period.

At the end of class Professor Snape said, "I will still be teaching potion."

As we were leaving I pulled Hermione to side and showed her the book. "This has got to be two hundred year old. Were did you get it?"

"My dad gave it to me."

"Cool."

"I turned a chair in to a cat."

"I guess this book is useful for beating up Malfoy."

"Well we better get our stuff for herbology."

"Ok."

"Bye."


	7. Chapter 7 The Valentine’s Day Dance

**Chapter 7****: The Valentine's Day Dance. **

It was finally the Valentine's dance. I was so nervous that I would screw up. I was going to lead the dance team it to three songs. The girls were given a chose to wear a dress or a dress robe. The boys were given a chose too. They could wear a tuxedo or a dress robe. I was going to wear a dress robe but I decided to wear a dress, a red satin dress. It had a design around the top part of it and on the bottom of it. It also had spaghetti straps and black lace at the bottom of it. The dress Hermione wore a simple sky blue dress that was very long. Sharon wore a dress robe. She was the only one out of the five of us. Ron wore a second hand teal tuxedo. Harry wore a jet-black tuxedo that was the same color of his hair. He looked very sharp mainly because I have a secret crush on him. Malfoy got the same tux as Harry just to get me mad but I did not. I said, "Hey Harry what's up?"

"Nothing, you?"

"Nothing. You ready for tonight?"

"As ready as I will every will be."

"Me too."

"Malfoy is trying to get you mad."

"Well, tonight nothing will get me mad. Not even Malfoy. I hope."

"You're correct. Nothing should ruin this evening."

"Well I need get ready."

"But you have four hours before the dance."

"I know but I need to look my best." I replied with an innocent smile.

"Oh Liz." Harry said with a laugh.

"What?"

"Just be ready for anything."

"Ok." Hermione and I got together and went to the bathroom to apply makeup and do each other's hair. "What do you think about this color?" said Hermione she was holding a beige eye shadow.

"That is a very good color. Should I go with night time or love life?" As I hold up two different lipsticks.

"Um go with love life."

"Why?"

"Because um. Because you never know."

"Hermione."

"Well you never know."

"Funny."

"Well it is true."

"I know, but I am not ready."

"Oh come on you know you want him to kiss you."

"Maybe, in a couple of years."

"All right all right I get the point."

Sharon walked in. "Well I see you want to look your best for Harry."

"So just because you want to wear an ugly dress robe doesn't mean I have to."

"Well at lease I'm not hanging over a mirror fixing my make up every three minutes."

"I need to look my best because it is my first dance ok. I'm really nervous. You don't have to perform in front of the whole school."

"I'm very sorry."

"That's ok."

"Which one do you think Ron would like this?" She said as she held up two lipsticks.

"The light red."

"Thanks."

"So what does you robe look like?"

"It is navy blue."

"Oh."

"I don't know weather I should put on my dress now or later."

"I would put it on later because of Malfoy."

"Good point."

"What about you? Are you going to put on your dress now?"

"No I'm going to wait because I want it to be a surprise to Ron."

"Sharon who are you going with?"

"Just a guy."

"Who? Come on you can tell us."

"It will be a surprise."

"Why?"

"Because I want it to be a complete surprise."

"You don't have a date do you?"

"I do to."

"Ok."

"Bye." Sharon walked away.

"Sharon is acting weird."

"I know. What bothers me is who she is going with."

"Me too."

"What If she's going with Malfoy or Ron's bothers?"

"Whoa creepy."

"I hope it is not Malfoy."

"Me too."

I went to my dorm to get my dress. Hermione did the same. I had to stay in the dorm just in case Malfoy saw me. It was thirty minutes before the dance when I left the girls dorm. I had to make sure that Malfoy didn't see me. I waited outside the Gryffindor tower for Harry, Hermione, and Ron. Ron came out in a teal tuxedo accompanied by Hermione. Then Harry in the best black tuxedo I have ever seen. I asked, "Where is Sharon?"

"She left about two hours ago."

"Where did she go?"

"We don't know."

"Well let's get to the dance. I need to get to the great hall because I need to get the dance team ready."

"Let's go."

Harry took my hand and Ron took Hermione. We walked in to the great hall. Every one looked at us and started whispering again. Like when I first came here. I had gotten use to it until Malfoy said, "Look it's the famous couple. Black and Potter."

"Malfoy shut up," I said.

"Why should I? You know you wanted this."

"So, at leased I don't do magic without a wand." As I said that every one switched their attention to Malfoy.

"You promised."

"I will never keep a secret that you will tell me."

"You bitch."

"What did you call her?" said Harry.

"What are you, her protector?"

"That is it. I am out of here. You know what, Malfoy you are an asshole."

As I left the Great Hall Harry came chasing after me. "Are you ok?"

"No, he has passed me off for the lasted time. I'm going to get my wand and teach him a lesson not to mess with me."

"Don't, you will get in trouble."

"I don't care. I can't stand this anymore."

"Just give it time."

"Fine."

"Lets go find the others."

"Just keep him away from me or I will kill him."

"Ok."

We walked back in to the dance. We found Sharon holding on to Fred. We were both shocked. I thought I was dreaming but it had really happened. Sharon came over and asked, "Are you two ok?"

"Yeah I will be fine. How did you get Fred to be your date?"

"He asked me."

"Does Ron know?"

"No not yet."

"You should tell him."

"I guess."

"If you don't tell him I will."

"Fine. I will tell him."

"You know if he finds out that you are dating his brother he will probably never talk to you two again."

"I don't care"

"You will. Well go get Fred and tell Ron."

"All right all ready."

We went with Sharon and Fred to go see Ron and Hermione. Ron took kind of well but we had to hold him back from killing Fred. We were looking around when we ran in to Malfoy again.

"Well are we done crying?"

"Shut up. Why do you do this to me and Harry?"

"Because my dad hates Potter's dad and your dad."

"So doesn't mean you have to."

"I like to do this kind of stuff."

"Or are you jealous. You know what you are just another loser. Just like the boys in the muggle world. So childlike."

"So you were so childlike earlier."

"You know what, because you are so mean you don't have a date for the valentine's dance."

"I could get any girl I wanted too."

"Well let's see it."

"Fine."

We watched him attempt to get a date it did not happen. We all laughed at him. When him saw that he went to hang out with Crabbe and Goyle where occupied with a girl. Her name was Marcy. So he sat in the corner. I changed very fast in to an outfit that I could dance in, because of the dance team. So I got that done and the whole school applauded. I was so proud that I didn't screw up. The loudest one clapping was Harry. When I change back in to my dress I ran in to Malfoy.

"Will you dance with me at the next slow dance?"

"How about no."

"Oh come on."

"I promise Harry. Sorry."

"Fine but you'll see. You will dancing with me by the end of the right."

"Right. I'll like to see that." I joined Harry, Sharon, Ron and Hermione. I told them what Malfoy said.

Hermione said, "That will not happen. Will it?"

"Not if I could help it," said Harry. I looked at him curiously. He has been acting like my boyfriend or something lately. Maybe he just looking out for me but it makes me think.

"I want to be at lease thirty feet away from him. He is so mean to you and me."

"Hey, don't forget about us," said Sharon.

"Oh, yeah I almost forgot."

The next song I programmed in to my CD player for a waltz. The first one to ask to dance with them was Malfoy but, I lied and said that Harry had all ready asked me. Then he did. I think he remembered what I said about what Malfoy told me. So I couldn't say no because of Malfoy. So I danced with Harry, Ron with Hermione, and Fred with Sharon. I had the best time of my life. I thought that this night would never end. But then Malfoy just had to butt in. I tried to refuse but he held my wrist tighter. When it began to hurt I gave up and danced with him. I was an excellent dancer when it came to the waltz. Malfoy was wonderful. Every one formed a circle around us and watched. It looked like we were partners in a profession dance competition. I looked at Harry and he knew that it was time to step in. Before Harry stepped in Malfoy whispered to me, "I never told you how beautiful you look tonight."

"I'll take that as an insult thank you very much."

"I told you I would be dancing with you before the end of the night."

"Yes but not for much longer."

Harry was heading towards us. "May I cut in?" He didn't wait for a reply. I was a back in Harry's arms. In my book that's where I should have been all along. His first question was are you ok and all I said now I am. Harry just smiled. The next song was Goodbye To You by Michelle Branch. "Do you want to sit this one out?"

"Only if you want too." Harry and I kept dancing. The others sat this dance out.

"They look so nice together."

"Hermoine, I would have to agree with that," replied Sharon.

"I don't like it." Ron said crossing his arms.

"Ron, get over it."

"No it's weird. There is a Slytherin and a Gryffindor dancing together. What will people think?"

"Why do you care?"

"I'm looking out for Harry,"

"What you don't trust Liz?"

"Truthfully, no. She's a Slytherin. Have you forgotten that we hate Slytherins?"

"Ron, if you don't like it then leave."

"You need to understand that Liz has a crush on Harry."

"So what? Harry has a crush n her. He hasn't told me put it's clear he does." Ron leaned back against the chair he was sitting in and crossed his arms.

"Really?" Harry and I danced two more dances before we called it for the night.

The next morning everyone was talking about the pervious night. "Harry."

"Yes."

"Thank you for helping the other night."

"No problem. Anything for a friend."

"That's true."

"Where did you learn to dance like that?"

"Dance school duh." Harry and I laughed.

We were in home economics. My most unflavored class because I had to sit next to Malfoy. We had to make a pizza. We could work in three's, but Professor Snape chose the groups. I was with Harry and Malfoy. Which was good because at leased I was with one of my friends. I put on the toppings, Harry put it in the oven and Malfoy make the dough. I wanted it to be a pepperoni; Malfoy wanted it to be pineapple, and Harry didn't care. So we made a cheese pizza instead. We got an A because of two things one was we didn't burn ours like everyone else and the other was Malfoy is Professor Snape's pet. Well we didn't fight about our grade because this was probably a one-time deal. We got to eat our pizza. It was really good. After home economics we had lunch I wasn't very hungry after eating a pizza. So I went out on the grounds. I walked around for a little while then sat under a big oak tree down by the lake. Seen my next class was herbology I stayed outside.


	8. Chapter 8 Friends Might Be in Danger Con...

**Chapter 8: Friends Might Be in Danger. ****Confession?**

It was so peaceful, when a loud bang for inside the school. I thought that it was Neville Longbottom, a Gryffindor first year like Harry. He was always screwing up spells. Pansy Parkinson ran up to me and said, "Have you seen anything weird?"

"I hear an explosion. Other than that no."

"Well the explosion was from the Gryffindor table at lunch."

"Was anyone hurt?" I said in a panicked tone of voice.

"No, but we saw someone running out of the Great Hall."

"I'll keep my eye out for any thing." "Professor Dumbledore, told us to go to our common rooms and stay there for further notice."

"Ok."

"Come on."

"Aright." We talked on the back too the school.

"So I saw that Malfoy forced you to dance with him."

"Yeah well I had no choice because he was holding my wrist to tight."

"Well Malfoy can be a jerk some times. But he is nice. Deep down in side."

"Really deep down. He just can't stand me and Harry together."

"I know but you need to see that Malfoy is like his father."

"But still he doesn't have to be mean like him. Just because he doesn't have a friend that's a girl doesn't mean he has to ruin it for us."

"He's just jealous. Maybe you and him could be come friends."

"Yeah right."

We got to the Slytherin common room. I went to the girl dorm and Pansy went over to Malfoy. I had a feeling that Malfoy had sent Pansy to see if I would be come his friend or girl friend or whatever back to the story. It did not work. He needs to take brake and think up a better plan that won't hurt me. I wish I could see the others. I was going crazy just sitting in the dorm. I bet every one thought it was my dad but my dad would not do something like that because he is Harry's godfather. I wanted to know what caused the explosion. Like was it in a letter or a spell. I thought that a spell might have been Malfoy's father or even Malfoy. I knew it had to be one of those two but which one. It bothered me all day and night. I wanted to take out my dairy but it was too risky. So I wrote a letter to Harry.

Dear Harry,

I heard that there was an explosion at your table and I just wanted to know if you are all right. Well please write back. I going crazy being stuck with the Slytherins.

Liz

I gave it to Angel my hawk. I was daydreaming about home and my family if my dad had not gone to Azkaban. I bet my life would be much happier. Harry would probably be living with us. It would be nice if he did. Who knows may be Harry and I could be more than friends if he lived with us. I just kept that idea in my head. I took out my magazine that my mom sent to me for my birthday. I cut out picture of Aaron Carter, a really cute singer, and put them in my scrapbook I was making. I needed pictures of Hermione, Ron, Sharon, and of course Harry. I thought of sending my mom an owl telling her to send me her camera. I couldn't send it because Angel hadn't come back. So wrote the letter instead. When I finished my letter it was time to go to bed. I didn't care. I was actually happy. That night I had a very real dream that Harry was living with us and so was my dad. It felt so real until I got a rude awakening by Malfoy. He was in the girls' dorm. "Malfoy! What are you doing in here?" I whispered in a low and deadly voice.

"We need to talk."

"Now?"

"Yes now."

"My God it is the middle of the night. This better be good."

"It is. I'm sorry for what I did at the dance. I don't know what came over me. It was really hard seeing you and Potter dancing and having fun."

"Well still, you had no right to hurt me." I said as we walked down to the common room. When we got down there, there was hot chocolate on the table.

"Hot chocolate?"

"Sure."

"As I was saying you could say I was jealous."

"You were and because of that my wrist is black and blue."

"Well the devil inside of me got the best of me."

"You can say that again. Well if you were nice once In a while may be you would had more friends."

"Like who?"

"I don't know. Um may be Harry, Ron, Sharon, Hermione, and me. If you were nice." I said as I sipped my hot chocolate. When I put down the cup Malfoy gave me an evil look. "What did you do to my hot chocolate?"

"Nothing."

"Tell me or you will be spending the rest of your life as a rat."

"I did nothing to your bloody drink I was just think what I would be like If you became my girl friend right now."

"Like that will happen."

"Ok, It was just a daydream."

"Well that's all it is a daydream. I hope." I said in a worried voice. "Anyways, why did you get me out bed?"

"I forgot."

"Well if you don't remember, I'm going to bed." I went back t bed but I couldn't go to sleep. Now that Malfoy has waken me up I could not go back to sleep. It is the same at home when my cat, Salem wakes me up In the middle of the night. So I thought about my dream of living Harry, my dad, my mom and I. It would be great. Then I got an idea. What if Harry can come with us at the end of the year? It would be wonderful. Angel came back with a note. It was from Harry.Dear Liz,

I'm ok. So is everyone else. Sorry to hear you're going crazy. There is something I need to tell you but I can't find the words to say it. I wish I could just tell you but I can't. I'm not making sense am I? Please see if you can get out of the Slytherin house and meet me in portrait room. Maybe I can explain this in person.

Love,HarryLove Harry? He said love Harry. It could just be friend love like I love my friends, maybe not. What if he wants to tell me he loves me? No I doubt it. It's just how he says goodbye. That's it. I thought about for a mille second then I left and made my way to the portrait room. Filch almost caught me. But I was in black so I blended in with the shadows. When I got there Harry was looking at the portraits holding a silvery cloak. "Harry?"

He spun around. "Liz hi."

"I got your note."

"Good well what I wanted to say is that is that I don't know how to say this."

"Take your time. We have all night."

With a deep breath he said, "I love you with all my heart. Never knew I could care about someone so much." Did he just say I love you to me? Oh my god. He did. Yes, Yes, Yes. This rocks. I was jumping around in my head. "You probably think I'm a loser."

"No I don't think you're a loser. You're a nice, sweet, really likeable guy-"

"But you don't want to date me."

"No I would love to date you-"

"Before you reject me, I just want to say that ever since we became friend I have always had feelings for you. I didn't know what they meant until the Valentine's dance. When we were dancing and you were in my arms, I realized that I love you. I know that you are the one for me." No wonder he was acting like he was.

"Harry I would never reject you. I love every moment we spend together just the two of us. I have been trying to build up the courage to tell you but I couldn't. I have had a crush on you since the first time I met you." The door started open. Harry grabbed me and threw the cloak around both us. We stood against the wall.

Flitch to came in. "Who's there?" He heard our voices. He walked round holding to light up the shadows.

Once he decided that no one was there he left. "He's gone." I leaned on the wall.

"That was close." The cloak was big but Harry and I stood close together anyways. Harry stood in front of me. We were so close that I could hear his breathing and I'm sure he could hear mine. Harry leaned in closer. He put his hand on the wall. I looked at his hand then at him. I think he's going to kiss me. I hope he kisses me. I wonder if he's a good kisser. He lowered his head. I watched his every movement. With his, other hand he placed it on my back and pulled me to him. Our lips met. It was like the forth of July fireworks. Damn. Harry pulled away and looked at me with a look of love. He was surprised by his actions. I was surprised by his actions.

"Come with me."

"Where are we going?"

"To the Gryffindor Common Room."

"Ok." Harry pulled me to the portrait that was the entrance to the Gryffindor tower. "Amotu" Harry whispered the door swung open. We went in. When we got to the common room, we sat on the couch.

"Why did you bring me here?"

He didn't say anything. I knew that he was going to kiss me again just by the look in his eye told me. I didn't know what to say or do. Harry moved a piece of hair off my face then kissed me again. I kissed him back. We parted and looked at each other licking our lips. We wanted each other so much.

"Harry you know this can't really work. The whole house rivalry thing."

"I don't care what any one says I love you no matter what." I smiled. "I'll make it official with a date. A great date."

"You don't have to."

Harry placed his hand on my face. "I want to." He kissed me softly.

"What is a Slytherin doing here?"

We looked at each other in shock. Harry and I turned to the speaker. I was Sharon with Fred standing next to her. "Hello Sharon, Fred."

"Your not suppose to be in here."

"Sorry. There wasn't a sign that said "no Slytherins welcomed" anywhere."

"Why are you here anyways?"

"We were just taking a walk. Yeah that's right a walk."

"Right."

"Well I be must go. Better get back to my house before any one notices I'm gone."

"I'll walk with you." Harry and I walked to Slytherin Dungeon.

"Goodnight my angel."

"Goodnight my love." I went inside the Slytherin house. I sat on the couch replaying the last hour in my head. I kept thinking this until I was tired. After I got really tired I went back to sleep even though it was five o'clock in morning. It was the weekend so I slept late.


	9. Chapter 9 Acting Weird

**Chapter 9: Acting Weird**.

When I got up I was in a good mood, but I am never in a good mood when I get up. So I got dressed and went down stairs. Malfoy was there. "Hi, Malfoy."

"Hi." He said in a puzzled voice. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Because you're acting weird."

"Oh I don't know why I'm acting like this. Well got to go. Bye." "Ah, bye" I walked out of the Slytherin tower.

"Liz over here." I heard from behind me. "Hi, guys. What's happening?"

"Nothing, are you ok?"

"Why do people keep asking me that?"

"Because you're acting weird."

"Ok."

"Will you tell us what happened last night that was so great"

"Nothing much happened."

"You're not telling us something."

"I know."

"You didn't do what I think you did?" said Sharon.

"God, that is so gross. I can't believe you thought about that."

"Sorry, but you can't help thinking about that when you are in a good mood."

"Ok, I get the point. I'll tell you later when we get out of the hallway."

"Ok then go to the class room."

"Ok, last night Malfoy woke me up. Yes In the girls' dorm. I was mad. He wanted to apologize for what he did at the dance. He took me down stairs and we talked about that dance. Then we had hot chocolate. When I sipped my hot chocolate he gave me an evil look. He said something about me becoming his girlfriend just then. Then we both went back to bed." Harry and I decided to conceal what happened the pervious night. "You guys drank hot chocolate?" "Yeah, why?" "Have you forgotten the night when you over heard Malfoy and Professor Snape talking?" "Um." "Oh, no. You forgot didn't you?" said Harry. "Yes." I said in a small voice. "You have better keep a away from him for who knows how long." "Do I have to because I can't keep away from him for ever. Did you forget about home economics?" "Oh, yeah." "What happen when she want to um kiss him?" Ron whispered to Harry. "She won't trust me. If it makes you happy we will have to keep a close eye on her." "At night we can't." "Shit." "Excuse me, but this is about me." I said. "Sorry." "Will you promise us that you won't go of to his side?" "Who?" "Malfoy." "Ok, I guess, but I have no clue what you're talking about." "Never mind. Just keep away from him. We don't need a friend turning to Draco Malfoy." "Right and why would I do that?" "Just because." I knew why but I faked and said I didn't. "Aright now you guys are acting weird. Bye." I walked away and went back in to the Slytherin tower. "She is doomed. By the end of to day she will be in his arms," said Ron. "Have faith in her." "You do not now how strong Professor Snape's potions are. George got a nightmare potion and he is still having nightmare now." "Well has got wear off sometime soon I hope," said Sharon, who was quiet though this whole thing. "Sharon right let's look on the bright side." "Is there a bright side to this?" "I have no Idea." Why would they think that? I kept thinking to myself. "Liz," said Malfoy. "Yeah." "What happened to your good mood?" "Nothing. I'm not showing it." "Oh. I thought you were hanging out Potter and those guys." "I was. But decided to come back in here." "Oh, ok." "Well I got to check my e-mail." Ok, bye." When I finished answering my e-mails I left.


	10. Chapter 10 Planning Revenge

**Chapter 10:Planning Revenge **

I had to see my friend whom I have not seen since this morning. I never thought that my friend would think that I would become Malfoy's girlfriend. Every time I thought about become Malfoy's girlfriend it sent a chill down my back. It was too creepy for me to think about. I found every one in the Great Hall. "Hi guys. Sorry about this morning."

"It is ok. We are just a worried about you."

"Well just to let you know you guys are not my mom or dad."

"Sorry but you know how much Malfoy hates us."

"I know. I hate him to but he could be nice. Never mind what am I saying?"

"I think I know." Ron whispered to Harry.

"Shut up, Ron. Would lay off her?"

"What did you say about me, Ron?"

"Nothing."

"You think that I'm going to start loving Malfoy."

"Ok, so I was thinking that."

"Why do you think that I would do that?"

"I don't know. May be you should try to live with five other brothers. You hear some really weird things. It wears off on to you."

"Ok but still it is kind of gross."

"Liz is right." Hermione said. "It is gross. Man, Ron you are sick."

"Sharon what do you think?"

"Huh, what did you say?" She was not paying attention.

"Oh, yeah Ron you are sick. Your brother Fred is not sick."

"My brother is sick. I think I would know."

"Well he is not sick to me."

"Well he wouldn't be to his girlfriend."

"Ok we are not dating."

"Not according to him. He talks about you all the time."

"Ok, that is weird because I only think about him."

"So that's what you were doing."

"No I was thinking about my family."

"Yeah right."

"Ok Ron you can shut up now." I said.

"Why should I?"

"Because if you don't I will make you shut up. Many ways. One is that I could break your jaw or I could do a jawbind potion. Either way I will shut you up."

"Ok, ok, ok. I'll shut up." He backed off in fear because he knew I could do it.

"Thank you. You two can talk about that later. Now we a plan to get back at Malfoy big time."

"Ok like what?"

"I really don't know. Ron will you ask your brothers on what to do?"

"No."

"Ok then Sharon will you ask Fred what to do, please?"

"Sure no problem."

"Thanks, since Fred and George are the pranksters of the school. I thought we would ask them. Ok, got it?"

"Yep," said Sharon.

"Sure, no problem," said Ron.

"Yes, I'll do anything to help," said Hermione.

"I will be so glad to get back at Malfoy," said Harry.

That night we all stayed up late to think of ideas Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Sharon stayed up in the Gryffindor common room, so they don't wake anyone up. I went to the Slytherin common room. The next day we met up in the Great Hall. "So, how did you guys do?"

"Not to good. You?"

"Not to good either. Sharon has you talked to Fred, yet?"

"No, not yet."

"Ok, but you need to him soon."

"Ok."

"Actually, how about you go and ask him now?"

"Sure. Guys come with me."

"Ok."

"Bye, I'll meet up will you later."

"See ya." After studying a little, Harry and the others came in and sat around me. I closed the book I was looking at and asked, "Ok, so what did Fred say?"

"He mostly talked about dungbombs. It got annoying after a while. But most of them involved them at night or being very close to him."

"I am not going to do any of those ideas because I won't going anywhere close to him."

"I thought you might say that. So what if you put rats in his bed before he goes to sleep?"

"I think I will do that."

"Good, but you will need to go in to the boys dorm."

"No, not really. All have to do is use my wand and stand in the door way of the dorm."

"But what about the other boys?" said Sharon.

"I will have to be extra cautious."

"No wonder why," said Ron.

"I'm warning you Ron do not piss me off."

"Fine whatever."

"Just because I'm the daughter of Sirius Black doesn't mean I get special treatment. Ok, so if I were you I would shut up."

"Ok. Ok. I'll shut up."

"Ok"

"Yeah. Well since you talked with Fred, I'll put the rats in his bed tonight. That way he won't suspect it."

"Your good," said Hermione.

"You were going figure out how you were going to pull this off."

"Oh, yeah I was thinking of doing while every one brushing their teeth. It will be so funny."

"I know. Just wait until tomorrow. He will be so pissed," said Harry.

"That is the point."

"I can't believe that you guys are doing this," said Sharon.

"Why you saw he did?"

"I know. But still he does seem to be getting better."

"Have you gone awol? He is so mean to us. You know that," said Harry.

"Ok, I get the picture."

"Ok you can lay off Sharon now," said Hermione

"We have more important thing than this. We don't to be fighting between each other. Ok?" I pointed out. "Guys I need to plan a back up just in case I get caught. Wait, Harry may I use your invisibility cloak?"

"Sure I guess."

"Thanks. That pretty covers everything. I do not have to worry about getting caught because of the invisibility cloak. Um anything else I should worry about?"

"Not that I know of. How about you, Ron?" asked Hermione.

"Nope. You Harry?" asked Ron.

"No, not me. Sharon, do you have any thing?" asked Harry.

"No, sorry." asked Sharon.

"Ok then this meeting is adjourned."

I was walking to the girls' bathroom when I saw Crabbe and Goyle fighting with Malfoy. I think it was about what happened with the dance, when they deserted him for Marcy. I was glad that even his only close friends are too busy for him. It was funny but at the same time I kind of felt bad for him. People should have at lease one friend but I knew it wasn't going to be me. I had to pass them to get to the girl's bathroom. So I walked pass them and tried not to look at them but was it hard. I also couldn't help laughing. I gave a little giggle when I went by. They didn't hear it. I was so glad. I went to the bathroom then went to the Quidditch field where Harry was having practice. I joined Ron and Hermione in the stands. Damn he looks fine in that uniform. Sharon was on the other side closest to Fred. Staring at Fred like a mindless idiot.

"Oh Harry wanted me to give this to you. It's the invisibility cloak," said Hermione.

"Thanks. Look at those two, Sharon and Fred." I said, as Fred flew down and gave flowers to Sharon.

"They are the perfect couple," said Hermione. Ron gave them a disapprove look.

"Oh come on, Ron get over it. They will probably start dating." I said.

"Well my bother and one of my friends is wrong," said Ron.

"Oh come on as long as they're happy who cares?" I said.

"I still can't believe that Sharon and Fred are becoming very close. First Fred who's next George?"

"Calm down Ron. It's not the end of the end of the world." I said.

"To me it is."

"You will fall in love some time soon," said Hermione.

"It's a fact of life." I said while watching the Quidditch. "Quidditch is a very interesting sport." I quickly changed the subject.

"It's cool," said Hermione.

"I hope I will get on the Slytherin team some day." I said.

"And play against Harry?" said Ron.

"Oh yeah. Well, I'll try not to beat him to badly when I become seeker." I said with a giggle. It was getting dark. So Oliver stopped the practice and told the team to come back tomorrow for more practice. Then Harry flew over and landed in the stands. He said, "Oh good Hermione gave you the cloak."

"Yeah thanks for letting me borrowed it."

"Hey, no problem." He looked at me the same way he did the pervious night.

"Ok, but can we head back now? It gets creepy out here in the dark."

"Sure no problem," Ron said.

"Wait where's Sharon?" I said.

"Oh she went back with Fred. If I'm correct they were holding hands," said Harry.

"Whoa, that is too much information." I said in shock.

"That is too much," said Ron in disgust.

"I think that nice," said Hermione. We all looked at her in amazement.

"That was random." I said. Well we all walked back in silence. Harry and I kept sending looks to each other. Since I was walking next to him he held my hand. It was hard to tell because our sleeves were long. (Truthfully, mine were long.) When we got to the Slytherin tower, we said our good-byes. I went up to the girls dorm and watched for went all the boys were out of the dorm. Then I moved in. I put the Invisibility cloak on and went in to the boy dorm. It was way different from the girls' dorm. It was dirty and messy, clothes all over the place. I thought that my nana would have a field day cleaning this room. I put the rats in Malfoy's bed. Crabbe and Goyle walked in. I waited till they came in then slipped out. I went to the common room. I went to a dark corner and pulled off the invisibility cloak. I heard a scream 

and started to laugh so hard my side began to hurt. Malfoy came running out of the boy's dorm and right toward me. I stopped laughing.

"You. You." he said.

"Yes what did I do?" I replied like I didn't do anything.

"You put the rats in my bed didn't you?"

"Well."

"Didn't you?" I jumped back.

"Ok so what?"

"I hate you."

"Thank God. I thought you would never say that. That is music to my ears."

"You wanted that?"

"Duh."

"Ok well in that case. I forgive you, Liz."

"Damn!"

"Ah too bad." I walked to the girls' dorm. I started laughing again.

Then Pansy Parkinson said, "What are you to laughing about?"

"Oh nothing."

Then Mary, Marcy's older sister, came over to us and said, "What's so funny?"

"Nothing just I put rats in Malfoy's bed."

"Good one. But my friend, Natalie, could do better."

"Well this was a last minute thing."

"Ok but next time it helps if you plan these longer."

"Ok." I said.

"My name is Mary Harris. I'm a seventh year."

"Hi Mary. I'm Liz Black."

"You're the famous Liz Black everyone is talking about?"

"Um, I'm not famous I'm just a girl. Like every other girl."

"Well not really. You're the daughter of Sirius Black."

"I know. I'm a 12-year-old girl that goes to Hogwarts. So what's wrong with me have my dad in Azkaban?"

"Nothing."

"Ok."

"So what do you what to talk about?" I said.

"Um so you hang out with Harry Potter?"

"Yeah. He's really nice."

"Are you and him dating because I saw you and him go to the Valentine's Day dance?"

"No, we're friends."

"Ok. I just wanted to know."

"Well we're just friends."

"So do you think that you and him will start dating?"

"I don't know." I said curtly.

"Ok. Don't get all mad at me."

"I'm not. So your sister is hanging out with Crabbe and Goyle."

"Yeah. How did you know?"

"Because she looks just like you. Which is good that she's hanging out with them because it makes Malfoy mad at them. And they get in to fights."

"And why It that good?"

"It's hard to explain."

"Ok." I had a feeling she knew why.

"Well I need to go to bed. Goodnight." I said with a yawn.

"Yeah I'm going to bed too."

"Come on." We walked to the dorm and went to bed.

The next day, Mary and I went to find the others, to tell them last night. We found them in the great hall. "So what happened last night?"

"First guys meet Mary." They waved. "Ok I put the rats in his bed. Then he came out scream like a girl. He got mad at me then forgave me which was bad."

"He forgave you?"

"Yeah sad isn't it."

"You're telling us."

"There is no stop to him," said Harry.

"I know I might as well become his girl friend."

"Don't!!" said Harry very loudly. We all looked at Harry In surprise. Please, God tell me he has a crush on me. Please! Wait why do I care he already confessed to me that he does. Duh.

"Why?"

"Just because."

"Ok." I said in a curious voice.

"What was that all about?" Ron whispered to Harry.

"I don't know that just slipped out."

"You like her don't you?"

"No I just don't want a good friend becoming Malfoy's girl friend."

"Oh, come on you like her."

"No I don't."

"You like her and you know it."

"Ok I do happy now?"

"Yes."

"What are you two boys talking about?" Hermione interrupted.

"Nothing why?"

"Because you two are talking about one of us." Sharon said in a disbelief tone of voice. I didn't care what they were talking about. Unless of course if was me.

"We weren't talking about you girls." The three of us gave them a disbelief look. "We weren't," said Ron as his ears turned bight red. We knew he was lying. It was too funny. Ron and Harry walked away.

"So who do you think they were talking about?" said Hermione.

"Liz, they were so talking about you," said Sharon.

"No they weren't."

"Yes they were because I think Harry likes you."

"Yeah right."

"Oh come on. You heard what he said to you."

"I know but he may just not want that."

"Oh come on I'm going to find out he likes you or not. See ya," Said Sharon.

"Bye." I replied.

"She does have a point."

"Oh my God. That's it I'm going to the Slytherin tower. Bye." I said. I couldn't believe what I had heard, but at the same time I was so glad my dream had come true. Then my dream was shattered because the evil one was coming over to me. I tried not to look at him but I could help to see what he was going to do. I had a bad feeling in my stomach. I was ready to beat the crap out of him but I didn't think I needed to.

"Hi Liz." Malfoy greeted me in a mischievous way.

"Hi. How are you?"

"Good and how are you?"

"Fine."

"What are you up to?"

"Nothing just sitting here. Why?"

"I was just wanted to know."

"Ok." I replied in a worried voice.

"What are you doing later?"

"Um hang out either with my friends or in the girl dorm. Why?"

"Because I was thinking that we could hang."

"That will happen when hell freezes over."

"Why do you hate me?"

"Well let's see, you insult my friends and you will doing anything to get me."

"Ok sorry."

"Good-bye I need to see my friends."

"Bye baby." My mind went blank.

I turned around and said, "What did you call me?"

"I said bye baby."

"You never will call me that again. Got it?"

"Yeah."

I just walked away. I ran in to Hermione and Mary in the great hall where I left them. "Guys I have just heard the creepiest thing. I was talking with Malfoy and I was leaving and you know what he said, 'bye, baby'. I froze. My world was at a stand still. I couldn't believe what I had heard. He also said do want to hang out later."

"This guy has become a complete weirdo," replied Mary in shock.

"I know that." I said. "I think I'm going to ask Professor Dumbledore to see if I can switch houses."

"What and leave me to Malfoy to deal with?" complained Mary.

"Sorry, but I'm sick of this. I want to go to the library." I said with a stutter.

"Are you trying to avoid us?"

"No of course not."

"Ok then, bye." Mary rudely said.

"Bye." I left and went to library. I thought about things like potions, charms and Harry. I thought what if they were talking about me. I wanted to find out at that moment. I went back to the Great Hall to see if Sharon had come back yet. She was there. "So what did they say?" I asked as I walked In.

"Nothing, but Harry said to meet you in the library right before dinner."

"Ok. Did he say why?"

"No."

"I know why," said Hermione with a sly grin.

"Oh my God, you don't think."

"Yeah."

"Oh no, that is not going to happen."

"Oh come on. With that kind of move you know something is up," said Mary.

"Yeah right. Any ways did he say anything else?"

"Um, not that I know of."

"Ok. I'm out of here see ya. I need to go and.um.and" I walked away.

"Bye, Liz."

"Bye Hermione."

"Liz wait up," called Sharon.

"Liz so what are you going to wear?"

"Don't know."

"Wear a mini skirt and a tank top."

"No that is over doing it. I think I'm going to wear a dress shirt and a pair of nice pants."

"Oh come on wear at lease a dress."

"Ok, but your helping me picks something out. My mom sent me with all these formal clothes for like all these special occasion."

"Ok."

"I'll go get the outfits. Since you can't come in to the Slytherin Tower."

"Ok go to Professor Mc Gonagall's class room."

"See you there." I ran to the Slytherin girls' dorm. I pulled out my very large trunk from under my bed. I opened it and grab all the outfits I was willing to wear. I walked quickly to Professor Mc Gonagall's classroom and met up with Sharon. "Ok here is one outfit." I put a black skirt and a blue satin shirt together.

"What about putting this and that together?" Sharon suggesting put a black spaghetti strap tank top and a long black skirt together.

"Yeah that will do, I guess."

"Will do? It will knock him right out of his chair."

"Yeah right."

"Ok, ok. But are you going to wear makeup?"

"I doubt it."

"Ok"

"Well, I'm going to see Harry. Bye."

"See ya lover girl."

"Sharon, stop that."

"Ok."

I walked out and figured that Harry and Ron were in the library. I dropped my clothes off in the Slytherin tower. I walked in and the first person I saw was Ron so I want over to him and said, "Hey Ron."

"Hi." He replied nervously.

"Have you seen Harry?"

"Umm. yeah I saw him by the animagus section."

"Thanks, bye."

"Your welcome, bye."

I walked up to him and said, "Hey what's up?"

"Nothing and how are you Lizzy?" Lizzy I thought. Is he ok?

"Same." I finally replied.

"What's this about you wanting to see me before dinner?"

"Ah yes, change of plan I need you to follow this map that way no one can walk in on us."

"Ok and why did you call me Lizzy?"

"That just slipped out."

"Any ways are you asking me out on a date?"

"Well, sort of. I think of as a privet get-together."

"Well I guess you can say that."

"So are you going to come?"

"Of course. So what's going to happen at the get together?"

"Well I was thinking of dinner and stuff."

"Cool. Sounds fun."

"Also Jen Dumbledore, Professor Dumbledore's wife, is going to set it up."

"Um. why?"

"Because she thought that we are perfect couple."

"Ok."

"Well here's the map." He handed me the map. I took the map.

"Thanks I will see you later."

"Bye" Harry said then kissing me on the cheek. I blushed a bright red. I walked away feel very happy. I ran in to Malfoy on the way out.

"Hey Liz."

"Hi."

"What are you up to?"

"Nothing." I replied while thinking about what would happen that night with Harry.

"So. Will you sit next to me at dinner?"

"I can't I have a date."

"With who?"

"Just a guy."

"Who?"

"None of your business."

"I will find out. Some way or another."

"Whatever." I walked away from him.

"Don't you walk away when I'm talking to you?"

"I will do what ever I the hell I want to do."

"No you won't." He grabbed my arm and pulled me closer to him.

"Let go of me!"

"No."

"That's it." I elbowed him in the stomach then twisted his arm. "I'm going to tell you once and I'm not going to tell you again. Don't touch me again or I will hurt you worst next time. Got it?"

"Yeah got it."

I let go of him and walked away. I went to my dorm and put the map on my nightstand and took out my dairy and started writing. I wrote what happened and what I hoped would happen that night. I wrote my deepest secret in it. Even though it wasn't a secret because Harry knew that I had a crush on him. I first time in a while. I heard some one coming so I put the dairy under my pillow. It was Mary. "Hey Mary."

"Hey."

"What are you up to?"

"Nothing I was just looking for you."

"Oh."

"Sharon told me that you went to see Harry."

"Yeah I did."

"So did you two talk about?"

"Stuff."

"Like what?"

"Like what we're going to do tonight. He gave me this." I held up the map.

"Oh what is it for?"

"It's the map to the room we're going to be in."

"Really," said Mary with interest.

"What are you thinking?"

"Nothing."

"Any ways I need to go to the library to get a book on vampires for some light reading. I'll be back in like five minutes." I went to the library. I didn't go to get a book on vampires I went to see Harry again. Mainly because I really hoped he would tell me more about what was going to happen tonight.

Mean while back at the girls' dorm, Mary was copying the map down on another piece of parchment. "Ok that go there and Professor Snape's office go next to the boys' bathroom and done. Now all I have to do is follow the map to where they're going to be and spy on them."

Back at the library, "Hey Liz what are you doing back in here?"

"I was.um.looking for a book on vampires and I was also looking for you."

"You were?" He cocked his eyebrow.

"I thought we could talk."

"Ok what do you want to talk about?"

"Well I thought we could talk about our lives before we meet each other or something like that."

"Ok well I guess we could talk about that."

"Ok." We sat down at an empty table.

"Well life for me was bad. I had to live with the Dursley. Then Hargid came to a little lighthouse in the middle of the night and told me what I really was. A wizard."

"Cool."

"And he gave my cousin Dudley a pig's tale."

"Is Dudley the really mean one that's over weight likes his father?"

"Yeah that's the one."

"Well if it's ok with my mother you could probably could come and live with us for the summer."

"That would great I wouldn't have to deal with Dudley braking my glasses."

"Let me see, your uncle Vernon never would fix them. So your would have to put tape on them."

"Yeah it's like you read my mind." We stared in to each other's eyes for a while. "So what was your life like?"

"Well, I spent all my time around muggles and I loved going to the ocean and to a lake in New Hampshire. I go to New Hampshire every summer all summer. That's where we would be going to if you came to live with us."

"I would be able to keep in touch with Hermione, Ron, and Sharon right?" "Of course. We can write them together."

"Yeah. So what does your house up there look like?"

"Well it's brown and it has two driveways and across the street is the forest and in there are these rocks that I like to climb. I also go swimming every day in the lake."

"Cool."

"Yeah and you will meet my friends like Whitney, Darren, Nike, John, Tom, Big John, Dillon, Justin, Cheryl, Noreen, Kathleen, Eileen, Charlie, Kristen, and Pete."

"Most of these people are boys."

"I know but they're either older than me or younger than me."

"Oh."

"I make friends very easily."

"No wonder why I liked you from the start."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing, it's just I had a good felling that we would become friends."

"That's so sweet."

"Ok that was not like you."

"I know it's the side of me no one ever see of me that often."

"Interesting."

"What?"

"Nothing its just interesting that you try to be tough but you're not inside."

"I know. Guess what I did to Malfoy."

"What?"

"Beat him up somewhat."

"You did?"

"Yeah I elbowed him in the stomach and twisted he's arm. I told him not to touch me again because him and me got in to a fight and I started to walk away, he pulled me back. So I had no choice."

"I kind of feel bad for him."

"Why?"

"Because, he really didn't do anything. Besides the black and blue wrist, the insults, and the love potion incidence."

"See."

"Ok I get it but still."

"Forget it."

"Ok so what do you want to do?"

"Don't know."

"Want to go for a walk?"

"Ok." We walked out on to the grounds. "I see a spot where we can sit down by the lake." Harry said. He pointed to a spot under a tree. We walked over and sat down.

"It's so beautiful out today."

"I know. Just like you." I looked at Harry weirdly.

"What?" Looking at me in a confused look.

"Nothing, just that was random."

"Oh."

"But it was nice. Thank you."

"No problem."

"So do you think that there are more live things in there besides the squid and fish?"

"Who knows there may be mere people? I read that in a book once that mere people can live in various places."

"Cool."

"So did you do anything interesting besides beating up Malfoy?"

"Um, no."

"Oh well"

"So what did you do today?"

"Nothing I just was look up a book on animagus to see if Sirius is one of them."

"Cool but he is."

"I know I what to see if he is one of the ones that the Ministry of Magic knows about."

"Ok." He laid back a stared up at the sky. "Look at cloud they're so interesting. They just float up there changing shapes."

"I know." I replied as I looked up.

"Are you tense or something?" He asked as he sat back up.

"No, I was just thinking about my friends in New Hampshire."

"Oh. Tell me more about New Hampshire."

"Sure. Well Whitney she's like my best friend. I've known her since I was four. Darren is four and I watch movies and play with him. Justin is six, he's spoiled but he's a good kid. Noreen is Whitney's mother and she takes us shopping. John is seven he's really cute and funny. Tom is John's older brother he is nine. Dillon is Darren's second cousin. Dillon is very loud. Mike is nine he's ok but he can get really annoying. Nike is ten his step bother I see all the time at the T station at home in Quincy. Charlie is an adult that's wicked funny and he does dangerous things and cool things. He put this liquid on a pile of wood that my friends and me were going to light for a bonfire. I lit it and it bust in to flames. No on was hurt, thank God. Pete, he's an adult to. He has a jet boat it goes wicked fast. Pete is Darren's grandfather. Kathleen is Dillon's cousin. Eileen is Kathleen's sister. Kristen is Nike's bother. She's fun to play with. She's seven. Cheryl is Pete's wife. She is cool. Big John is an adult too. He is funny at parties. There are all my friends."

"Wow. You have a lot of friends."

"I know."

"Well it's getting dark you should get ready for our date."

"You said it was a formal get together."

"Oh well, I admit it's a date."

"Ok, bye."

"Bye, Lizzy. I mean Liz." He smiled. I smiled back. I walked back up to the castle.


	11. Chapter 11 Alone At Last?

**Chapter 11: Alone At Last? **

I went to the girls' dorm to charge in to my outfit. The tank top was a little shorter that expected. Harry would be able to see my belly button. I had to wait until everyone was in the great hall then I snuck out of the Slytherin house and followed the map. Little did I know that Malfoy saw me. I walked passed Snape's Office.

"Off too our date I see."

I stopped. Not now. I turned around Malfoy was walking up to me. "What do you want? I'm in a bit of a hurry."

"You know that outfit looks good on you." He said checking out my outfit. I wrapped my arms around my stomach.

"Were you following me?"

"Not really. I would really like to see you in clothes like this more often."

"Well I'm only dressed like this for."

Don't say Harry. Do not say Harry. "My date."

"Hmm." He put his hands on my waist. I pushed off of him.

"Pervert, get away from me."

"Why should I?"

"Because I have a date and you're making me late."

"So." I walked off. He followed.

"Stay." He was stuck to the floor. What if I overdressed for this? What if he doesn't like what I'm wearing? What I look like an idiot? Ok stop with the 'what ifs'. I got to a small yet beautiful room. There was table set up for two with a candle in the middle. Soft music was playing. And Harry was there pacing and looking nervous. He was in a tux. He looked up and smiled. I smiled back. Maybe I underdressed for this.

"Did you have any trouble finding the room?"

"No it was easy." Except for the fact that I ran in to Malfoy.

"Good. Thank you for coming. You look gorgeous." Harry said stunned.

"Thank you Harry." I blushed. I sat down across from Harry.

"You don't look bad your self."

"Thanks. I hope you didn't mind if I told Sharon to tell you to come tonight."

"I don't mind."

"Good."

"Will you tell me about like your real self? The self no one like ever sees."

"Well I keep a journal. I also have a photo album I found in one of the cabinets at the Dursley's house. It has pictures of my parents."

"You must really miss them don't you?"

"Yeah, I never really knew them but they were my parents."

"Well my dad's in Azkaban because of you knows who. I'm very close to him. We write each other almost every day."

"Well at lease you have parents."

"You will soon when you come to live with us. I got a letter from my mom. Guess what you're coming to live with us this summer."

"Yes. Your family is the best."

"I guess." Two plates of food appeared in front of us. The plate was filled with ham, mashed potatoes, and in a separate bowl there was a salad. He started eating the ham and I started eating the salad. "This ham is great."

"The salad is good too. It's my favorite Caesar."

"So, do you have any pets?" Harry said as took a bit of the ham.

"Yeah I have a cat. His name is Salem. He's black with a little white stop on his chest and if you look hard enough it looks like a heart."

"Cool, the Dursleys would never let me get a pet until I had to get an owl. They make me lock Hedwig up. Truthfully I'm glad I'm not go back to that wretched place."

"I guess you really don't like them. Well I don't know anyone like that but it sounds bad." I took and bit of the ham. "The ham is good."

"I told you."

"I know. So have you tried the mashed potatoes?"

"No not yet."

"They're good" I took a bite of them. "But they could use butter." Then a thing of butter appeared.

"Oh well."

"Who cares they're good."

"Sparkling cider?"

"Yes please." We stared in to each other's eyes for a moment as Harry poured me a glass. The sparkling cider looked like champagne. "Harry what do really think about me? Like did I make a good impression on you when we first met?"

"Well I thought you were nice, good looking, and smart. I didn't think that Malfoy would have a crush on you. But all together you are a nice girl and that I hope that Ron, Sharon, Hermione, Mary, you, and I will be friends forever."

"Me too. Well if you come to live with us we probably will be friends forever."

"I know." We finished dinner and went over to a couch on the other side of the room. Harry sat down and said, "You look beat sit down and relax." I dropped on the couch next to Harry. I closed my eyes and sighed. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing I'm just tried. I had a long day even thou I was with you most of the day." He put his arm around my shoulders. I put my head on his chest not thinking of course. Mean while Mary, Angelus, Spike and Cedric Diggory followed the map that Mary had copied. They snuck in while Harry and I were talking. We didn't notice them. I looked up at Harry. I sat back up. Then out of nowhere Harry kissed me. I was in shock. My arm left my side and I put my hand on his cheek. It was so wonderful. When we stopped I looked at him in shock. "Sorry I don't know what happened." He said letting go of me. I stopped him. I'm not letting you let go of me.

"It is ok. I liked it I think."

"Well it won't happen again I promise."

"Don't worry I'm not offended."

"You sure?"

"Of course nothing's wrong. Just next time give me a little warning please."

"Sure no problem."

Mary had to bite her lip so badly, so that she didn't laugh out loud. Mary said to the others. "I can't wait until we tell Sharon, Hermione and Ron. I doubt those two are going to tell them what happened."

"Would you shut up?" said Angelus.

"Fine."

"Liz?"

"Yes Harry."

"How close do you think we'll get?"

"As a friend or err…something else?"

"Both."

"Ok well as a friends I hope that we will be friends forever. And for something else I don't know but I hope that it would be um good." Good what the hell was that? I scolded my self.

"Cool. Liz, do you like to be kissed?"

"Why?"

"No reasons just want to know."

"Well, it depends on the guys. He has to be nice, cute, and not a stuck up little loser."

"Oh, well." He kissed me again this time he slid his hands on my waist and I put one hand on his shoulder and my other hand on the back of his neck. When we stop, which felt like ten minutes later, Harry's said, "Well do I pass?"

"Ah.yeah."

"Cool, Liz will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes, of course."

"Great, lets not tell the others."

"Ok, why?"

"Well Ron would freak out, Sharon would be in shock, Hermione will think its nice and creepy us out, and Mary will be cool and say hey it's ok."

"Oh yeah they will be like that."

"Well, who cares what they think as long as we're happy together."

Mary was about to blurt out in laughter when Spike covered Mary's mouth and said, "Shut up do you want them to know that we are here?" Mary shook her head. "Good."

"Isn't this good?" Cedric asked Angelus and Spike.

"Yeah just wait until I tell the other Hufflepuffs."

"Just wait until the other Ravenclaws."

"Just don't tell them who told you ok?" replied Mary.

"Yeah but why?"

"Because if they found out that it was me they would never forgive me."

"Oh, ok."

"Harry do you are you serious do you really want me to be your girlfriend?"

"Yes I have never been so sure in my life."

"Oh."

"Would you care to dance?" Harry asked as he stood and offered his hand. I nodded and took his hand. We started to dance. He swayed me gently. I felt like I was dancing on clouds. We dance for what seemed like hours, me in his strong arms and my arms around his neck, it was paradise. We never broke eye contact. Most of the time we were kissing. "Liz It's eleven o' clock."

"I was wondering why I'm so tried." Harry laughed. I smiled wirily and said, "Do we have to go?"

"No."

"Good, because I don't want this night to end yet."

We danced a little more then we sat on the couch. We made a bet of who would dose off first. I won. Harry was asleep in minutes. I laid my head on his shoulder. He looked so cute when he slept. I grabbed a blanket that was on the couch next to me and laid it over both of us. I settled in then dosed off. I couldn't leave Harry alone in the room. The next morning Harry woke first. He was surprised to see where he was. He moved his arm and wrapped it around me. I woke slowly. When I opened my eyes I was surprised to where I was. I didn't want move. I was so comfortable. I felt a hand rub my arm. I realized Harry was awake. "Mmm.hello Harry."

"Hello. Who won the bet?"

"I did."

"Bloody hell." I snuggled closer to Harry. I love this. I love this man. Harry looked at his watch. "Six o'clock is the time."

"Ok. I'll go back to sleep then."

"You can't we have class."

"Damn." Harry tilted my head up and kissed me.

"Does that make you feel better?"

"A lot better."

"Good, we should head down to breakfast."

A few minutes later we walked in to the Great Hall. We went our tables. I walked over to the Slytherin table and sat down next to Malfoy. I didn't care where I sat even if it was next to Malfoy. "Hi Liz."

"Good morning." Crabbe and Goyle looked at each other puzzled.

"Um. Liz where were you last night and why were you there?"

"Well I had a date and I had fun that's all."

"Really with who?"

"Some guy."

"Who?"

"A guy."

"You mean Harry?"I bit my lip. "You did go out with Harry."

"Maybe." I replied in a small voice.

"Oh God you did go to that git."

"So what? Wait a second he is not a git."

"I can't believe you."

"Whatever."

"Does your friends know?"

"Um.no."

"Maybe I should tell them."

"No Harry and I will tell them when we're ready."

"Right in like three years."

"No try at the end of the year."

"Right."

"Forget It, I'm out of here." I walked away to get my books for transfiguration class. I ran in to Angelus. "Hi Angelus."

"Oh him Liz. How's your boyfriend, Harry?"

"What?"

"Your boyfriend."

"Harry is not my boyfriend."

"Yes he is. Mary saw you two making out last night."

"She saw what?"

"You and Harry kissing."

"Oh, well I need to go and kill Mary. Good bye." I walked away to find Mary but first I needed to find Harry. I found Sharon first. "Hey Sharon."

"Hi Liz."

"Have you seen Harry?"

"You mean your boyfriend?"

"Let me guess Mary told you?"

"Yeah."

"Just great."

"Are you two dating?"

"No of course not."

"You two are because you're blushing."

"I am not." I replied as my face turned red.

"Yes you are."

"Whatever. I need to go and find some…pencils bye." I said quickly. I walked off to find Harry. I found him coming out of the Gryffindor House. "Hi Harry."

"Hey Liz." He kissed me on my cheek.

"Do you that the Sharon Hermione, Ron, and Mary know about us dating?"

"Yeah I just found out."

"Mary was there last night."

"I know that too."

"What are we going to do?"

"Well at lease Malfoy doesn't know."

"I know."

"Oh well."

"Let's just hope for the best."

"Come on let's go to transfiguration before we're late."

We walked in to transfiguration and sat down at an empty desk. "Class take out your books and turn to page 342 please."

"Professor didn't we read this yesterday?" asked Pansy.

"Yes but I want you guys to try the spells. You will be allowed to work in partners. You can pick your partner but do it quietly."

"Liz will be my partner?"

"Sure, it saves me from Malfoy."

"Liz!"

"Harry, I'm kidding. Of course, love."

"Good."

"We have to turn this pencil in to a bat."

"This is going to be hard."

"No I don't think it will."

"Well you say the spell."

"Vespertilio commutat." I said as I waved my wand. The pencil changed in to a bat. I caught the bat and put it in to a cage.

"Very good Miss. Black."

"Thank you."

"Mr. Longbottom where is your pencil?"

"I don know."

"Accio pencil. Don't lose this one."

"Yes professor." BANG!! Malfoy's pencil blew up. Harry and I had to laugh.

"Nice one Malfoy."

"Liz shut up."

"Malfoy maybe you should shut up." Defended Harry.

"Whatever Mr. and Mrs. Perfect."

"Malfoy I swear if you don't stop I will kill you right here right now."

"Miss. Black, Mr. Malfoy stop right now or you both have detention."

"Yes, professor."

"You would Miss. Goody-goody."

"Professor gets him to stop."

"Malfoy you have detention."

"NO!"

"Ha, ha you have detention."

"Liz, I would watch it if I were you. Don't forget I'm in your house."

"Oh no I'm scared."

"Liz stop joking around."

"Ok Harry."

"Malfoy just stay away from Liz ok? Or I will come after you."

"Is that a threat?"

"Yeah."

"Harry you don't have to stick up for me."

"I know but still you shouldn't be treated like this."

"Thanks."

"I guess it is true. You and Harry are dating."

"Malfoy, when would you like to die?"

"Never."

"Class is over. Please go to your next class. Oh Malfoy report to Professor Ryan for detention."

"Liz come on let's go to charms."

"Ok."

Harry took my hand and we walked together to charms talking about what our dream house would look like. We walked in to class. Professor Flitwick was graded some papers until class started. Harry and I sat behind Malfoy that way Harry could keep an eye on him.

"Harry stop looking out for me. Your being over protective."

"I just don't want you to get hurt." We learned three spells and how the swear in Latin. "Liz I just want you to know that I will always stick up for you when ever."

"Thanks, but you do know I can take care of myself right?"

"Of course but still it makes me feel good. Like I'm taking care of someone."

"Oh."

"I need to the Gryffindor tower to get my books for Home Economics."

"Ok I'll see you in Snape's new class room."


	12. Chapter 12 Confronting the Ease Dropper

**Chapter 12: Confronting the Ease Dropper**

I was walking to Home Economics when I ran in to Hermione. "Hi Liz."

"Hey Hermione, what's up?"

"Nothing. I just got word that you and Harry are going out." I let out a loud sigh.

"Does Ron know?"

"No not yet."

"Please don't tell him. I can't have Ron be mad at Harry."

"Ok I won't tell him."

"Thanks." Then Ron came over to us. "Hey Ron."

"Hi Liz. Hi Hermione."

"How are you?"

"I'm good and you Liz?"

"I'm ok."

Harry walked over to us. "Hi Ron."

"Hey Harry." Harry walked over to me and put his arm around my waist.

"Nice to see you too." I said not looking at Harry but moving closer to him.

"Did I miss something?" Ron said all confused.

"No." "Nothing at all."

"Ok whatever."

"Are you ok Ron?"

"No I'm in shock."

"Why are you in shock?"

"Well Liz and Harry are acting like you two are dating."

"No we're not." Harry said as he removed his hand from my waist and I seated away from him.

"Get in your seats." Snape commanded as he walked in. I sat down next to Harry. Malfoy sat on the other side of me. Harry gave Malfoy a mad look like 'If you touch her I will kill you.' Malfoy pretended to stretch and he put his arm around me.

"I hope that's a muscle spasm." Harry said. I shrugged and pick up his arm and threw it down.

"I think you dislocated his shoulder."

"So."

"That hurt." Malfoy said in pain.

"It's supposed to hurt. Duh."

"You hurt her all the time."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do. I should know because I'm the one who you hurt." Harry pulled my chair closer to him.

"So that he won't hurt you."

"Oh."

"Potter and Black stop talking now."

"Yes Professor."

"Now class I want you guys to bake a cake, a birthday cake. I will choose the partners."

"Oh great with my luck I'll be stuck with Malfoy." I said under my breathe to Harry.

"I know."

"Miss. Black who will be with Mr. Potter. And Mr. Malfoy you will be with.Mr. Crabbe." He went on with grouping the others. I was shocked that Professor Snape pairing me up with Harry, but I was happy so I didn't say anything.

"Ok who should we make the cake for?"

"How about you?"

"Me. Why?"

"I don't know."

"My birthday isn't until July."

"So just call it an early birthday cake."

"Ok." I put the eggs in to the batter while Harry beat it.

"Ok it's time to put it in to the oven."

"Ok set it at oven at 450?f."

"Ok." I set the cake in the oven after Harry set the oven.

"Now all we have to do is make the icing and wait for the cake to finish baking."

"Well that's not too bad."

"I want to make chocolate frosting."

"I love chocolate frosting."

"Oh goody."

"Liz?"

"Yeah."

"Um. I have a present for you but I need you to come with me to the lake after class."

"Ok. Could you tell me want it is?"

"No. It's a surprise."

"Oh, ok."

"I just hope you like it."

"I probably will." We made the icing.

"Oh I better take the cake out now." Harry said as he walked over to the oven.

"Mmm. It looks good."

"Nice and fluffy."

"Let's add the frosting before I eat it."

"Ok." Harry replied with a laugh. I spread the frosting over the cake. Harry stood over me and watched.

"Ok now you do the writing ok?"

"Sure." He wrote Happy Birthday Liz.

"Harry, I thought that it's was your cake."

"I know but I'm not use to birthday cakes so I put you on it instead."

"Harry you will get use to getting birthday cakes because I will throw you the biggest party with all of our friend In New Hampshire."

"Oh God. I couldn't impose on you."

"Don't worry. I want to do this for you."

"Ok."

"Professor we're done with our cake."

"You are, are you? Well let's just see." He cut the cake and said, "Nice and fluffy. The icing is sweet but not too sweet. You get an A+."

"Thank you Professor."

"We're done too Professor Snape."

"Ok Malfoy let's see it." He did the exact same thing he did with us.

"God this cake in disgusting."

"What did we do wrong?"

"We were suppose to put sugar instead of salt?" said Crabbe.

"CRABBE!"

"Malfoy and Crabbe you both get D-'s."

"This isn't my day." Malfoy groaned.

"You can say that again."

"Class dismissed. Go to lunch."

"Liz come on let's go the lake." Harry and I walked down to the lake. "Close your eyes."

"Why?"

"Just close your eyes."

"Ok." I closed my eyes. Harry walked over to me he took out this black velvet box. Inside the box was a 14K gold locket. He put it around my neck. I smiled.

"Ok you can open your eyes." I opened my eyes and looked at the locket.

"Oh Harry, It's beautiful. Thank you." I hug him.

"I'm glad you like it." Harry and I sat down under a willow tree. I leaned on him.

"Harry, Ron really is the only one who doesn't know."

"I know. Isn't that weird?"

"Well we can't tell Ron because he will get on our case because of Fred."

"Oh yeah. Liz let's just talk about us and not other people. Ok?"

"Ok. Harry do you think that we will be err…more than friends?"

"Don't know I guess we'll just have to wait. What do you think?"

"I can't tell you."

"Why?"

"I just can't."

"Oh." I stared up at the sky and just stared to daydream again. "Liz what are you think about?" I didn't answer "Liz's?"

"Uh, what? Sorry I was daydreaming."

"About what?"

"Nothing really."

"Oh."

"Harry isn't the sky beautiful this time of day."

"Yeah all the clouds floating by with not a care in the world." Mary walked over to us. I sat back up as soon as I saw Mary.

"Hi guys."

"Hi Mary." I replied not looking at her.

"Are you mad at me?"

"Yes, you invaded Harry's and mine privacy."

"Liz calm down."

"Harry, how can I? She was spying on you and me."

"Look Liz I'm sorry. I didn't think you would find out."

"Oh so you were going to tell the whole school but not tell us that you were in there. That makes me feel a lot better. Forget it I'm out of here." I stood up and walked away. I started to go towards the Forbidden Forest.

"She does have a point." Harry said as he walked after me. "Liz, wait up." Harry grabbed my arm. "Liz it's ok." I looked in to his eyes.

"I'm just mad at her."

"Liz, we can always call it off."

"No, I'll get over it."

"Good because I love you." I smiled. "Um.Liz why were you walking in to the Forbidden

Forest?"

"Truthfully I was hoping to get lost in there, forever."

"No I'm serious."

"Me too."

"Really?"

"Well I was really looking for a unicorn. I was reading a book once and I saw a picture of one and I wanted to see one in person."

"Oh you should know that students are not allowed to go in there."

"Oh, yeah. I knew that."

"All of our afternoon classes have been cancelled."

"Why?"

"Because all the teachers have a meeting with the Ministry of Magic."

"Oh good."

"Why?"

"Well we can spend more time together."

"Yeah. Come on let's sit down."

"Ok." I sat down against a large oak tree. Harry sat next to me. I yawned.

"Are you tried?"

"I little." I mumbled.

"Maybe you should go back to bed."

"No I'll be ok. I just need to relax for a little while."

"Oh then lean on me and I can tell you stories about my life before Hogwarts."

"Ok."

I leaned against Harry a closed my eyes. Harry started to tell me stories about how the Dursley would go to a lake and leave him behind. I thought they were the worst family in the world. Harry also told me how Dudley would break his glasses.

"My lord these people are so mean and they treat you like crap." I mumbled.

"I know but that will all change right?"

"Yeah. You will have a new family."

"I love you Liz."

"Thank you." Harry held me close to him. I felt safe when I was with him even from Malfoy. We spent all afternoon talking and relaxing. We didn't notice when the sun went down.

"Liz and Harry? Is that you?" We heard a voice from in darkness.

"Yeah who's there?" Harry said as I sat back up and he stood up.

"It's me, Sharon"

"Oh."

"What are you two doing out here?"

"Nothing just hanging out." I answered as I stood up next to Harry.

"Oh well you guys should go back in to the castle."

"We will."

"Liz what's that around your neck?"

"Oh this I. got it from a friend."

"Oh cool. Your friend must be a really good friend."

"He is."

"He?" "Yeah he is just a friend back in the muggle world."

"Oh cool. I thought Harry gave you the locket."

"No."

"Was any one else with Mary in the room where Liz and I were?"

"Yeah Angelus, Spike, and Cedric Diggory."

"That why Cedric said that to me." He made a fist.

"Harry calm down. Now you're the one who's over reacting."

"I know."

"Ok I out of here before you two kill me."

"Bye."

"Liz yeah want to look up at the stars from the astronomy tower?"

"Ok." Harry walked me back to the castle.


	13. Chapter 13: Finally Alone At Last

**Chapter 13: Finally Alone At Last **

We went up to the astronomy tower. "Look it's a full moon to night."

"I know. It just makes the ground light up."

"Liz, I'm glad that we're together right now because I would be killing someone right now."

"I know would be too." I shivered. Harry put his arms around me to keep me warm.

"There you should be warm now."

"Thanks it's cool up here."

"I know." I looked up at the stars. I saw the north star, the little dipper, the big dipper, Leo, Cancer, and Pegasus.

"Look at all the constellations."

"Yeah there's so many."

"Liz, want to stay here all night and see if we can spot any animals coming out of the forbidden forest?"

"Sure that way I can't kill anyone." Harry and I talked and watched. We saw some fire flies and some dories down by the lake. "I wish a centaur would came out of the forest."

"Me too. I heard that they look at the sky to see the future."

"I heard that too."

"It's creepy up here."

"I know but hey at lease your not alone."

"Thank God."

"I don't get It. Why would an animal look at the stars to tell the future?"

"Who knows? But the only thing I care about now is you."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Thank you."

"Liz."

"Yes."

"You should get some sleep you look tired."

"Maybe I should sit down." I replied with a yawn. I sat down at one of the desks and put my head down. I looked up and out the window. Harry walked over to me and sat down. I looked over at Harry and smiled. Harry smiled back. I sat up and leaned on Harry. I closed my eyes and started to fall asleep. Harry placed his arm around me. The next morning I woke up leaning on Harry. I didn't fall asleep on him did I? Sweet!!

"Good morning sleepy head."

"Good morning Harry."

"How did you sleep?"

"Very well. You?"

"Same."

"Harry did I fall a sleep on you?"

"Yeah but I didn't mind. I enjoyed it. I played with your hair until I fell a sleep."

"Well as long as your ok with it I guess it was ok."

"Liz you said something in your sleep."

"I did?" I asked embarrassed.

"Yeah you said something like Harry I hope you won't freak out on me but my parent are your Godparents or something like that." I couldn't believe what I said. "Liz, is that true?"

"No I don't know why I said that."

"Oh well let's go down to breakfast."

"Ok." I stood up a stretched. Harry stood up and grabbed my hand. We walked down stairs. We walked over to Ron, Sharon, Hermione, and Mary.

"Where were you two last night?"

"Why do you care?"

"We just want to know."

"We were around."

"Why are you to still in the same closes as yesterday?"

"What Is this? Twenty question or something."

"No you guys weren't back to your dorms at all last night."

"We know."

"Guys we didn't sleep all last night."

"Yeah we were looking at the stars in the astronomy tower."

"If you guys say anything I swear I will kill you."

"And she will." Added Harry.

"Ok guys I got to go over to the Slytherin table talk to you all later."

"Bye Liz." I walked over to the Slytherin table. Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle walked over to me.

"Hello Liz."

"Hi."

"Where you last night? I was looking all over the place."

"I was somewhere else. God what are my father?"

"No I just want to talk with you."

"Well I had a better time with Harry than I would ever with you." When I finished talking, I realized what I had said. I am so stupid.

"You were with Potter?"

"Yeah so what?"

"I can't believe you."

"What? We didn't do anything. Besides I'm not dating you."

"I wish we were."

"Yeah well that is not going to happen."

"Why?"

"I don't like you. That's why."

"You will regret ever saying that to me."

"Oh really well what's going to happen?"

"You will have to find out."

"Right."

"Liz you needed to forget Harry and get a real boy like me."

"Malfoy?"

"Yes."

"Shut up."

"Fine." I finished breakfast. I went over to Harry and the others.

"Hey guys."

"Hey."

"You won't believe what Malfoy said to me, Harry."

"What did he say?"

"He said, 'Liz you needed to forget Harry and get a real boy like me.'" I said in my best malfoy voice.

"He said what?"

"Those were his exact words."

"I can not believe he would say something like that."

"I also said something else that made him say, 'You will regret ever saying that to me.'"

"What did you say?"

"I can't tell you."

"Why?"

"I just can't."

"Ok."

"I have a bad feeling that something bad is going to happen."

"I do too Liz. Your not the only one."

"Liz, you should tell Dumbledore for abuse he could go to Azkaban."

"And have my dad have to deal with him. No way."

"Yeah but he would get so scared because of the dormentors."

"Oh yeah that would be good."

"Liz just hangs in there. We'll get Malfoy in more trouble."

"Thanks Harry."

"Would you two please stop talking like that. You're making me sick," gripe Ron.

"Ron stop whining. You're getting annoying." I sat down next to Harry.

"I just don't get what Malfoy really wants."

"Just forget him. He's a loser."

"Yeah you should listen to Harry he gives good advise," said Hermione.

"Hermione I always listen to Harry."

"At lease someone listens to me." I giggled. Harry smiled. "Liz."

"Yeah."

"Do like Malfoy at all?"

"Why?"

"I just want to know."

"Well I don't like him one bit."

"Harry do you like Malfoy?"

"No he hurt Liz more than once. I hate his guts."

"Ok." I let out a sigh.

"Liz you ok?"

"Yeah just bored."

"God, there is nothing to do around here." We just sat there, having staring contests. After that Ron being the champion and all, I went to do a little reading. My mother had sent me this great novel. My stomach growled at a good part so I finish the part. The cheating husband died. I went down for dinner.

"Hi Liz."

"Hello."

"Come let's go get something to eat."

"I'm staving." Harry took my hand and we walked in. The Gryffindor and the Slytherin tables was right next to each other so Harry and I sat across from each other.

"Hey Liz." Malfoy sat in front of me.

"What do you want?"

"Just to talk."

"About what?"

"Harry."

"Harry?"

"Yeah I thought we could talk about you two dating."

"Fine. Ask me any questions."

"Ok but you may not like the questions."

"Then don't ask them." I hoped that Harry was listening. "So what do you want to know?"

"Well do you really love him?"

"Of course what kind of stupid question is that?"

"Sorry but I had to know. I just thought that you wanted the publicity."

"No I really love Harry for who he is. Besides I get enough publicity for being Sirius Black's daughter."

"Um. Liz can I talk to you for a moment?" Harry said.

"Sure." I turned around and faced Harry.

"Liz what are you two talking about?"

"He wants to know about us."

"And you're letting him?"

"Yeah."

"Liz you can't let him know every thing about us because he will know a way to brake us up."

"I won't tell him every single detail."

"Don't tell him anything."

"But."

"Don't."

"Ok."

"Liz, are you going to talk with me or with Potter?"

"Sorry Malfoy I'll be there in a minute. This discussion is over." I turn back to Malfoy. "Sorry about that."

"It's ok."

I wasn't that hungry so I just sat that and talked to Malfoy. I kept changing the subject off of Harry and I. I got tired of Malfoy's questions so I said. "I'm tired so I'm going to bed."

"I'm coming with you."

"No thanks I need time to my self right now."

"Ok. I'll see you later."

"I don't know." I walk out of the great hall.


	14. Chapter 14: I’m Sorry Harry I Don’t Know...

**Chapter 14: I'm Sorry Harry I Don't Know What Happened**!

Harry saw me leave he got up and came after me. "Liz, hold up." I turned around and saw him.

"Hi Harry."

"Hey. Liz you ok?"

"I'm fine. Just tired."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"I'll be around If you need me."

"Thanks Harry."

"Welcome. Bye."

I walked up to the girls' dorm and lay down. I fell a sleep in minutes. When I woke up around two o'clock in the morning. I wasn't tired any more so I sat up in bed. I wished that could have said good night to Harry but too was way too late. I looked out the window. The moon shown brightly on the grounds below, I saw something that resembles a large black dog. I thought that it was my dad but it couldn't have been he was back at Azkaban. The worst place in the world to be at. Then I saw that it had three heads. A three-headed dog is different. I never thought I would see one. One of the girls started to snore in was really loud so I went down to common room. I sat at a window. I looked out the window. Malfoy came down. He leaned against the banister. He just stood there and watched me. I looked up towards Malfoy. He smiled and walked down to me. I looked back out the window. Malfoy came over to me. He came over and put his hand on my shoulder. I looked at his hand then at him. I tried not to make eye contact.

"Liz, what are you doing up?"

"I fall asleep early and woke up about ten minutes ago."

"Oh are you enjoying yourself?"

"Well I am kind of lonely."

"May I join you?"

"Yeah sure I don't care." Malfoy sat next to me. I put a hand on the window stile and put my head on my other hand.

"The night is so mysterious, like you."

"What do you mean?"

"Well I don't know anything about you and you don't let me ask you anything."

"Malfoy, I try not to let people know to much about me. Some things are just too personal." Malfoy took my hands in to his. "What are you doing?" I said as I took my hands out of his.

"Nothing, just trying to find more about you."

"Malfoy, I can't talk to you about me."

"You can tell me anything."

"No I can't."

"Liz, you need to let out all your secrets."

"I can't I have dark secrets that no one can know. Not even my mom or dad. I'm not about to tell you."

"Like what?"

"Well I can… wait I'm not going to tell you."

"I was so close. Liz, you need to tell someone. It's building up inside of you. I can see it in your eyes."

"I know but the only thing that I can tell is either my dairy or Harry."

"Well I'm not either but I could stand in for Harry."

"No I may tell him tomorrow. Unless I decide not to."

Malfoy touched my cheek. "Liz I hope that you will make the right decision."

I didn't move. "I wish I could decide."

"You need to be with some one that will keep you company 24-7."

"I know but Harry is in Gryffindor."

"What about me?"

"No I'm suppose to hate you but I can't."

"I know. I can feel it. When you're with me you are a different person because I think you like me."

"Well you're not bad just you over do it when you don't get your way." We stared at each other for a moment. His eyes were soft and sweet. He leaned in and I leaned in. We kissed. I pulled away. "This isn't right. I can't do this to Harry."

"Liz, you like me. You're denying yourself."

"No, I love Harry not you." I stood up and turned my back towards Malfoy. Malfoy stood up and put his hands on my shoulders. "Malfoy, I need to be alone."

"Ok, I'll see you in the morning." Malfoy walked back up to the boys' dorm feeling proud of himself.

"What was I doing?" I whispered to myself. The sun started to come up. There was a light purple glow coming up over the lake then it turned red then orange. The sun came up as a red amber ball of fire. When I could go out of the Slytherin Dungeon I went out. I couldn't help think what I had done with Malfoy. I felt like an idiot. I walked in to the great hall and sat down at the Slytherin table. I put my head on the table. I felt a hand on my shoulder I looked over. Harry was sitting next to me. I smiled weakly.

"What's wrong, Liz?"

"Nothing."

"You sure? You look like you didn't want to see me."

"No, I'm happy to see you as always." I hugged Harry.

"How long have you been up?"

"I just got up. I figured you would be down here, plus I'm hungry. How long have you been up?"

"Since like 2 o'clock."

"Wow you've been up for much longer than I have."

"I know." I tried my hardest to not look in to his eyes because if I did I would cry. Ron and the others came down and joined us.

"Liz where were you at three this morning?"

"I was in the common room."

"With who?"

"No one." I said quickly. "Oh."

"I saw differently." Mary said. I froze.

"What do you mean?"

"I just saw differently."

I grabbed her and said "Tell me now."

"I just saw you and Malfoy by the window on the far side of the common room."

"What else did you see and don't you dare lie to me?"

"Nothing that's all I saw. I got a glass of water and then went back to bed."

"That better be all you saw."

"Liz is there something you're no tell me?"

"No I just what to make sure that Mary saw and was not telling lies."

"Oh. Well I'm glad there wasn't anything else."

"There wasn't I swear." I let go of Mary and sat back down. I stared at the table. I looked up at the door for a moment. Malfoy was standing there and was watching me. He looked at me like he knew I was in guilt. I looked back at Harry. "Malfoy is over at the door. He's watching us."

"You are very observant." I notice Malfoy wasn't at the door any more. "Where did he go?" I looked up alarmed.

"Liz why are you so jumpy?"

"No reason I just want to know where he is."

"I'm right in front you." I was too busy looking at Harry I didn't see Malfoy. I looked at Malfoy then at the table. I didn't look Harry or Malfoy in the eye.

"I notice something about you today, Liz."

"What?"

"You're not looking at Harry or Malfoy in the eye."

"So, is that a problem?"

"Not to me."

"Me either."

"Good. I'm going to go to the girls' dorm to get something. I'll be right back." I stood up and walked quickly away. Malfoy followed me.

"Liz what is with you today?"

"Nothing I just can't look at you or Harry after what happened last night."

"You're the one who kissed me."

"You provoked me. I wouldn't have kissed you If didn't." Malfoy kissed me again. I pushed him away. "Malfoy what are you doing?"

"I thought that's what you wanted."

"No, you know you should ask first before you do things like that."

"Sorry." I walk as fast as I could with out running away from Malfoy. I ran in to the girls' dorm and locked the door.

"Liz open up."

"No go away Malfoy." Malfoy pounded on the door. "Malfoy go away!" I yelled.

"Liz, let me in." Silent tears rolled down my cheek. The door flew across the room. Malfoy stood there. "Liz, I told you to let me in." Malfoy started to walk towards me slowly. My body filled with fear.

"Malfoy you're scaring me."

"Sorry baby." I tried to run away but Malfoy had the door slam back in to place. I stopped at the locked door and turn around slowly. I was crying. I looked Malfoy in the eye. Malfoy's eyes were black and his hair was black too. He walked over to me. He was so close that his shadow cast over my face. I was so nervous about what he was going to do that I couldn't move. He noticed I was crying and his hair and eyes went back to normal. Malfoy wiped my tears away. I closed my eyes tight. "Don't be scared."

"How can I not be? You've turned in to a demon the does black magic." I said softly.

"Sorry you just got me really mad but I'm back to normal." I could help it I had to cry really hard. "Shh.you don't want anyone to know where we are?" He was right I didn't want anyone to know we were in the same room alone. Malfoy drew me in to his arm. "Shh it will be aright." I didn't cry as much.

"I need to go find Harry." I said between sniffles.

"No stay here. You are in no shape."

"I'll be fine." I stood be and walked over to the door. I wanted to get out of there so badly that I use my powers to throw the door out of the way. I ran out. I went down to the Great hall hope that Harry and those guys were there. They weren't. I tried the library. I found them at a table by the teachers' section. I broke down crying again.

"Harry, I'm so sorry I didn't mean for it to happen. It just happened." I'm on my knees crying in front of my best friends.

"Wait. Liz, slow down." Harry kneeled down next to me.

"Last night I woke up really early so I went down to the common room. I was looking out a window. Malfoy came down from his dorm. We were talking and we kissed. I didn't mean for it to happen. I swear." Harry held me tight to him.

"I'm glad you told me." He softly. I looked up and froze. Malfoy was standing there.

"Malfoy go away please."

"I'm not to here see you guys you guys. I'm here to see Liz."

"Malfoy haven't you done enough."

"Weasley, shut up." Malfoy waved his hand. Ron rose up and flew in back in to a bookcase. Hermione ran over to Ron. "Are you ok?"

"I'm ok." Ron groaned

Now I was mad. I had Malfoy fly in to a chair. I tied him there. "That's for hurting my friend."

"You do have to same powers as me I knew it."

"Like I care. When you hurt my friends you deal with me." I walked over to Ron and Hermione. "You ok, Ron?"

"Yeah I should be." Ron stood up slowly. "You should go get some ice for that."

"No I'm ok."

"Ok I just thought I would tell you."

"Thanks for advising me."

"Liz, what should we do about Malfoy?"

"Put him at the edge of the Forbidden Forest for the night. That should give him a wake up call."

"You can't do that to me."

"Oh really. Watch me." I transported him to the edge of the Forbidden Forest at dust.

"Let me go!"

"No. I'll be back in the morning for you." Harry was the only one with Malfoy and me.

"Liz, lets get out of here before it gets too dark."

"I know. It get creepy out here with all the weird animals."

"Come on, Liz. Untie me, please."

"No." I started to walk away.

"Fine leave me here. Just watch your back when I get out of these rope because you will be the first I go after." Malfoy yelled after me. I turned around.

"Malfoy, shut up. Harry, come on."

"Coming." Harry followed me like a dog to its master.

"Liz, should we really leave him there?"

"Yeah."

"Ok but I hope we wouldn't get in trouble."

"We won't get in trouble."

"Ok."

"Liz, I will get you in the dead of night, tonight."

"Right."

"Liz, take him seriously you know what he's capable of."

"Yeah I know. Don't worry. I will watch out for myself."

"Right now I wish I was in the same house as you."

"I always wished you were in my house." Harry and I walked back to the castle. "Liz, will you be alright?"

"Yes I think I will."

"Ok, watch yourself ok?"

"Ok." I gave Harry a hug and a kiss, which to me last for five minutes and walked in to the Slytherin tower. I walked up to the dorm. I changed in to my pajamas and went to bed.


	15. Chapter 15:Uh oh

Chapter 15: Uh Oh.

I kept waking up. I could help worrying that Malfoy would be standing over me ready to kill me. "Liz, what is with you tonight?" Mary mumbled as she woke up.

"Nothing."

"Then go back to sleep."

"Fine." I turned back over and back to sleep. I woke up again thirty minutes later. I rubbed my eyes and put on my glasses. I looked around thinking that Malfoy is in the corner. I looked out to window. I looked over to where Harry and I put Malfoy. He wasn't there. "Oh God." I whispered to my self. Now I really wished Harry was with me right now. _Don't leave the girls' dorm. Don't leave the girls' dorm._ I kept repeating to myself. I grabbed my pillow and held it tight. I buried my face in it. I looked around one last time then tried to go back to sleep. I fell asleep. I slept until six in the morning. I finally got up and walked out of the girls' dorm. Of course with my wand ready for anything. I walked slowly down to the common room. I looked around every step I took. I was over reacting. Nothing was going to happen as far as I knew. The steps creaked every time I would step on them. I was dead silent. I didn't want to let any thing down there know that I was coming. I finally go to the bottom. I walked quickly over to the couch. I sat down and relaxed. Then I heard some one be hind me. I started to become scared again.

"Liz, what are you doing down here and why are you so tense?" A male voice said behind me. I looked up. Spike was stand there. "Oh nothing. I don't know why I'm down here."

"Why were you tense when I came down?"

"I just thought you were some one else."

"Who?"

"Someone."

"Oh. Why do you have your wand?"

"I don't know. I guess I wanted to practice some spells."

"Oh."

"Have you seen Draco Malfoy?"

"Actually I saw him in the great hall early. He had rope burn on him."

"Was his hair and eyes black?"

"No they were normal."

"Good."

"Why?"

"No real reason. Thanks."

"Your welcome."

I walked away down to the great hall. I saw Malfoy sitting at the table. I gulped and walked over to him. "Hi Malfoy." I said.

"Oh it's you."

"Yeah. Can I sit down?"

"Yeah sure as long as you don't tie me to a chair."

"I won't."

"Liz, you do like me. Don't deny it."

"I swear I love Harry."

"Fine deny your self."

"Malfoy I really do love Harry."

"Fine what ever. Liz I can tell when you're lying."

"I'm not lying."

"Yes you are. When you kissed me two nights ago that was a true kiss."

"That meant nothing. Malfoy, if I kiss you one last time will you leave me alone?"

"Maybe."

"Yes or no."

"Yes." I can't believe I'm doing this. I gave him one kiss. Malfoy smirked. "What?" I said seriously. He pointed behind me. I turned around and Harry was standing in the doorway. He looked upset. "Harry, I..."

"Don't say anything. I guess Ron was right. You do love Malfoy."

"Harry, I did it to get Malfoy to leave me alone. I swear it. Malfoy, tell him."

"She does love me not you."

"Malfoy, that's not true."

"Liz, I understand that you love him not me. It's ok."

"No. Harry, I love you."

"I got to go."

"Harry." Harry walked away.

"How could you? I love him."

"Well guess what? I just broke you two up." I slapped Malfoy across the face.

"Ouch. That hurt." I ran after Harry to try to have him forgive me. I caught up with him. "Harry, please listen. He didn't mean that. I love you and you know that."

"I don't know any more."

"Do you remember what I said in my sleep that night?"

"Yeah."

"Well it's true my parents are your Godparents. You're not supposed to know now but I have to tell you."

"Am I related to you?"

"No, of course not. My dad and your dad were best friends. He thought that you would be safe with my family. Until he was blamed for the death of your parents."

"Liz, I had no idea."

"Yeah when I first met you it kind of bothered me."

"I'm sorry."

"Will you please forgive me and still come and live with me over the summer?"

"I will still come and live with you but it will take sometime for me to forgive you."

"Well just think about it and don't tell the others please."

"I won't."

"Thank you. You need to be alone for a little while. If you need me I think I will be at the lake."

"Ok." I walked away. I walked down to the lake and sat under a willow tree. Tears filled my eyes. "I have a loser that I kissed to leave me alone and my boyfriend that is mad at me. What a great life I have." I said to my self. I sat there and thought about that night and that morning. I tried not to think about that I broke a promise to my dad but it was the only way. I looked around to see if Harry was coming out to talk with me but no one came. I really wished that Harry or some one would come to see me. I decided to walk to the library and buried myself in homework so I could forget about my worries.

"Liz, can I talk to you?" I looked up and saw Harry.

"Yeah sure. Have a seat." Harry sat down. I closed the book I was looking at.

"What do you want to talk about?"

"I need to know that you're not cheating on me."

"I'm not I cheating on you because you're the only one I've really loved. I hope that you believe me."

"I do because you're not the kind of girl that wouldn't do something like that."

"Thank you. I do love you as usual."

"I had to think about what I was going to say to you."

"Harry, I only kissed him because I hoped that he would leave me alone."

"You really shouldn't do that because he may get use to kissing you."

"I know that's why I stopped."

"He better leave you alone."

"Why?"

"I will kill him for this one."

"Harry, you can't kill Malfoy. I know you're mad at him but killing is not the answer."

I put my hand on Harry's hand. "Liz thanks for being here when I needed you."

"You're quite welcome."

"By the way, what were you doing?"

"I was trying to bury myself in homework that way I couldn't think about what had happened earlier."

"Oh so you were like the people who drink to forget their worries."

"Something likes that." Harry and I hugged. I smiled because I knew that everything would be ok. Sharon and Fred came over to us.

"Hi you two."

"Hello."

"Hi."

"What are you up to?"

"Nothing really just talking."

"Malfoy was looking for you, Liz."

"God, will he ever leave me alone?"

"Are you going to go see him?"

"Yeah right. I'm not going."

"And I won't let you."

"Harry, you're being over protected again."

"Oh well get use to it."

"So why are you two doing up here?"

"Taking a walk."

"And being bored."

"There's no fun here."

"We're bored too."

"Where was Malfoy when you saw him?"

"He was coming out of the Slytherin tower."

"Figures."

"I found this potion in a book once for a hate potion so I'm going to go make It In Professor Snape's room. Harry, want to come and help me?"

"No, I have Quidditch practice."

"Ok how about you two?"

"No Fred has Quidditch practice and I'm going to watch."

"Ok bye guys." I went to the girls' dorm to get the book. As I walked out I ran in to Malfoy again.

"Where are you going with that book?"

"To make a potion in Snape's classroom."

"Oh." Malfoy said evilly.

"Don't try anything."

"I'm not planning to."

"You better not." I walked away. I went in to Snape's classroom. I grabbed the ingredients from Snape's storage cabinets. I started to mix the stuff together. I thought I heard the door open. I looked up for a moment. No one was there. I looked back down that the book. Someone grabbed me from behind and put a cloth over my mouth. It was filled with chloroform. It put me out.

A/N: What will happen to Liz? Who could of done this? Find out next chapter.


	16. Chapter 16: Harry Saves the Day

Chapter 16: Harry Saves the Day.

About two hours later, I woke up tied to a chair. My head hurt and I knew something bad happen. "Hiya sleepy head." Malfoy was crouching down in front of me.

"What are you going to do to me?"

"Nothing. Yet."

"I swear if you hurt me Harry will have your head."

"That's right the trusty boyfriend will kick in the door and save you. I doubt it." I glared at Malfoy. He was being a jerk.

"Malfoy untie me!"

"No why should I?"

"Because I can become violent."

"Really? I'll to see you try." I really tried to brake the rope but for some reason I was too weak.

"Oh I forgot to tell you I made a weak potion and you drank it."

"Damn it Malfoy, you bastard, untie me."

"No way." Malfoy walked over to me and touch my cheek.

"Don't touch me." I turn my face a way.

"Come on love, don't fight it. Please."

"You sicken me. Get away from me."

"You can't say that."

"Oh really. You know what I'm unhappy and if you really cared for me you would make me happy."

"You mean like this." He kissed me.

The only way I could get him to stop I had a chair hit him in the back of the head.

"Ow, how did you do that?"

"I didn't do anything."

"Yes you did."

"No I didn't."

Malfoy slapped me across my face. "Tell me you did or I will hit you again."

"I didn't do anything. Maybe it was Harry." He slapped me again.

"Liar!"

"I didn't do anything. Asshole, why don't you believe me?"

"Because you're lying."

"No I'm not."

"Fine, think long and hard about Harry."

"Why?"

"Just think long and hard about all thing bad about Harry."

"No way because there is nothing bad about Harry."

"What about the way he takes the fame?"

"Harry doesn't like the fame."

"Or the way he overprotects you?"

"He just worries about me because I'm in the same house as you."

"That hurt." Malfoy walked behind me and put his hands on my shoulders. "Liz, I'm very sorry but I can feel your pain. It burns inside of you. You don't know who to love, me or Harry."

"No that is not true I love one person only."

"Yeah me."

"No way."

Mean while back with the others. "Has any one seen Liz?"

"She's not in Snape's classroom?"

"No."

"Oh God Malfoy." Ron said under his breath.

"What did you say, Ron?"

"Nothing."

"No you said about Malfoy."

"I just said oh God Malfoy."

"You don't think he has her, do you?"

"We don't know."

"Oh come on, I should have been with her. Damn Quidditch practice."

"Harry, stop we will find her."

"Hello this place is huge." Pointed out Ron, he was not making anything better.

"No, I'm going to find her myself."

"Harry we're not going to let you go by yourself."

"Too bad, you guys need to stay here. Incase Liz stops by."

"Harry..." Sharon started to say something but Harry was already half way down the hall. "Why do we even try?"

Back with Malfoy and I, Malfoy hit me about twice more. "Liz, I have something that will make you sure on who you love."

"And who would that be?"

"Me of course."

"I should of guess." He took out a bottle. "The love potion." I said under my breath.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing."

"Here have a drink."

"No way!"

"Come on, I don't want to have to force you to drink it."

"Then don't."

"Drink it."

"No!" Malfoy attempted to force me to drink it but of course I had another chair hit him in he back of the head. It shocked him that he dropped the bottle. "Oh come on that was my only bottle."

"Too bad."

"Maybe I should make Harry disappear."

"How would you do that?"

"Send him far away."

"You can't do that."

"Well you could be come my girlfriend."

"In you're wildest dream."

"I know but they will come true soon"

"You wish."

"I know I do wish that you will become my girlfriend but according to you I can't have you."

"For once you are correct."

"I like to be correct once in a while."

"He is kind of cute." I whispered to myself.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all."

"Oh really."

"I said nothing. You are hearing thing."

"I'm pretty sure I heard you says something nice about me."

"And why would I say nice about you?"

"I don't know. Maybe you do like me in some way."

"Would pleased stop saying that. You're making me sick."

"Really. All I can do is think about you. When I go to sleep at night I think about you. I even dream about you."

"God stop. I think I'm going to be sick." I thought I was going to vomit. "Malfoy, go over there and leave me alone."

"You are no position to be giving commands."

"Shut up. I will say what even I want."

"Oh really." Malfoy put a piece of tape over my mouth.

"There now you can't say anything."

I struggled to get the ropes off me. I thought about Harry and how worried he will be when he notices I'm missing. He would go after Malfoy. "Harry please find me soon." I mumbled.

"Hmm?" I shook my head. "Oh I forgot I taped your mouth. Oh one more thing when you were in my arms I knew you loved me. You know you know have the nicest hair." Malfoy played will a loose piece of hair. _Yeah well I was distraught._ I thought. I turned my head. "Oh come on. Let me play with your hair." I glared of him. I wanted to kill him so bad. "Don't look at me like that." _Whatever. Can I kill you yet?_ "So you want to kill me?" I looked up at him in surprise. I kept forgetting that he had the same powers as me. Harry kicked the door. Malfoy looked up and said "Oh Shit."

"Oh Shit is right. Get away from her." I couldn't see who it was but I remember the voice. My eye lit up. "I said get a away from her." Malfoy back away. Sharon and Mary ran over to me and untied me. Mary ripped off the tape.

I yelled "OW!"

"Sorry."

Harry was holding Malfoy at wand point. I walked up to Malfoy grabbed his throat and slammed him hard against the wall. "I hate your guts and if you try to touch me or have any contact with me I will kill you." I slammed him once more then let go of him. I walked up to Harry and hugged him. "You ok?"

"I am now." Harry kissed me.

"People no kissing while I'm here." Harry and I stopped.

"Hi Ron."

"Hey Liz. You ok?"

"I'm fine."

"Where's Malfoy?"

"He's right over th..." My voice trailed off. Malfoy had gotten away...again. "Not again." I groaned. "Come let's go find him."

"No you're going to hospital wing."

"But what about what Malfoy?"

"No."

"Fine."


	17. Chapter:17 Changing Houses is That Possi...

Chapter 17: Changing House, Is That Possible?

Harry escorted me to the hospital wing. "What happened here?" Madam Pomfrey questioned as she saw my wrists.

"I was tied up by Draco Malfoy."

"I will have to take this up with Professor Dumbledore. Did he do anything else to you?"

"Besides hit me no."

"Oh dear. I want you to go to Professor Dumbledore right now. I will join you in a minute."

"Ok." Harry and I went to Professor Dumbledore's office. I hesitated to knock on the door but Harry reassured me. He reassured me by putting his hand on my back and nodding at me. I knocked.

"Who is it?"

"Liz, I mean, Elizabeth Black."

"And Harry Potter."

"Come in." Harry and I opened the door and walked in. "Yes?"

"Umm, Madam Pomfrey sent us here and said she would be here in a minute."

"Ok."

Madam Pomfrey walked in. "Professor this child has been abused by Malfoy more than once."

"Oh dear."

"Yes, I had seen her more than I have seen Neville Longbottom."

"I can't do any thing about It. Mr. Malfoy, Draco Malfoy's father, is a trusty in this school. I mess with him this school could closed down."

"I don't care."

"Liz, what would you like to do?"

"Well, I was wondering beginning next year could I be In Gryffindor."

"It's up to the sorting hat."

"Ok."

"Would you like to see if the sorting hat will put you In Gryffindor now?"

"Yes please."

"Ok." Dumbledore put the hat on my head.

"Hmm. You could be great Slytherin with your personality." Gryffindor please I should be in Gryffindor. "Well, if you think you should be there then… GRYFFINDOR!"

"Yes."

"Thank God." Harry kissed me.

"Well I can see why you would want to be in Gryffindor."

"Sorry about that sir." I took off the hat. "I have to write mom."

"Go. Tell the gargoyle that Harry can go in to the Slytherin house."

"Yes sir. And thank you." I almost ran out of Dumbledore's office. Harry and I walked to the Slytherin house the gargoyle didn't saying any thing about Harry coming. I checked the common room to make sure there where any Slytherins in there. The only Slytherins in the common room where Pansy, Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle. "Come on don't pay attention to the people in the common room."

"Ok." We walked in to the common and started heading up to the girls' door.

"What's Potter doing here?"

I stopped and turned around. "He's here because Dumbledore said he could be here." I motioned for Harry to follow me. We headed up the stairs. I checked the girls' dorm for any one. It was clear. We went in. "Which one is your bed?"

"The one by the window."

"This one?"

"Yeah."

Harry sat down on my bed. "Your bed is really comfortable."

"Thanks, but it's not a comfortable as my bed in New Hampshire." I went to my trunk and got paper and a pen. "Should I tell my dad?"

"Its up to you."

"No I'll tell him over the summer." I started to write. Told her all the things I did in school and me getting changed to Gryffindor. I also told her about Harry and I dating. She'll kill me when I get home but maybe when she sees us the better she'll understand. I signed it and gave it the Angel, my hawk. He flew away quickly. Harry and I talked about what we could do now that we're in the same house. Like we could hang out more often, or help each other with homework. I could go to him with a problem I have and "other stuff". Mary walked in to the girls' dorm and looked at Harry in surprise.

"What are you doing here?"

"Mary, I'm in Gryffindor now."

"What?"

"I changed houses. The sorting hat put me in Gryffindor."

"Oh. Umm… Oh yeah Malfoy's looking for you, Liz."

"What does he want?"

"He didn't say. He seemed mad."

"Here we go again."

"I'm going to go see him. Harry you're coming with me."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Harry and I walked down the stairs. Harry and I walked up to Malfoy.

"What do you want?"

" I would like to talk to you with out the body guard."

"If touch her I swear on the holy bible I will kill you."

"I won't touch her."

"Malfoy I won't have to deal with you next year. I'm Gryffindor now." That news left Malfoy sitting there speechless. "Come on Harry."

"Coming." Harry and I walked out.

"First you're coming to live with me then I get in to your house. This is one of the best school years of my life."

"I know." Harry held my hand. We laughed and talked about all the stuff that all my muggle friends all the stupid things have they done. We ran in to Mary and Hermione.

"Hello guys."

"Hi."

"Why are you two very pleasant?"

"I'm in Gryffindor beginning next year."

"Really, cool"

"Yeah too bad I won't be here next here."

"Well, well, well look who we have here." Malfoy laughed evilly.

"What do you want Malfoy?"

"Just to see you Liz." He touched my cheek. I moved back behind Harry. Harry was horrified by the way Malfoy acted.

"Harry?"

"Why in god's name did you do that?" Harry said grabbing Draco's neck and slamming in to a wall.

"Because I wanted to."

"Keep your hand off her you slimy little bas-"

"That's enough Harry let's go." I pushed Harry away from Malfoy. "You look horrified."

"No I don't." Harry changed his expression.

"Malfoy do you mind? We're trying to have a conversion."

"Whatever." Malfoy walked off.

"You sure your ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine." There was an awkward moment of silence. Mary had walked off. "I need to go."

"Ok." I pondered what was wrong with Harry but nothing came to mind. I found Mary in the girls' bathroom. "You ok?"

"Just the thought of Malfoy having a crush on me sends shivers down me back."

"Don't worry about it. I don't think Malfoy is going to let go of me that easily."

"That makes me feel a lot better." Mary said sarcastically.

"You know you can be a pain in my ass."

"I know. I enjoy annoying you."

"You are so evil."

"I know."

"No, I didn't mean that. You're not evil."

"I'm more evil than you."

"Not true I am a half vampire."

"What, you're a half vampire?"

"Joke."

"Oh. Well, I have go see Professor Ryan for extra help."

"Ok." Mary and I walked out of the girls' bathroom.

"Liz?" I turned around.

"What?" Malfoy stood there.

"I'll see you later." Mary walked away.

"How come every time I don't want to see you I always do?"

"It's your curse."

"Go away."

"No."

"Fine then I'll go." I started to walk away.

"Wait, I want to talk."

"No, I busy right now."

"Doing what?"

"I have to find Harry."

"You can find Potter later."

"Ok, first of all this name is Harry not Potter."

"Well, if I start calling people by their first names I would lose my reputation."

"And what reputation is that?"

"Being a bad boy."

"You being a bad boy. Don't make me laugh."

"You know Black, I thought that we could be something but you choose the handsome hero whom always gets the girl."

"I truly thought you were nice until you started to be a jerk."

"Really you thought I was nice."

"Key word thought."

"Liz?" Harry stood behind Malfoy.

"Hi Harry I was just looking for you." I walked up to Harry and kissed him the cheek. "Let's go for a walk."

"You just can't walk away from me."

"What are you going to do about it?"

"Nothing." Malfoy backed off as he saw Harry's look he was giving him. You see Harry is somewhat taller than Draco, not that much but the look Harry was giving him was intimidated.

"You know if your body guard wasn't here I would say it."

"Are you scared of Harry?"

"No, I'm not afraid of Potter. I'm just not going to say it."

"You are afraid."

"No I'm not."

"Harry let's go and leave the chicken behind."

"I not a chicken."

"Ok you're not a chicken." I called to Malfoy as Harry and I walked away.

"How's Mary doing?"

"She is getting on my nerves."

"Normal."

"Harry, you are so evil." "I know."

"No I didn't mean that."

"I know I just like to annoy you."

"Thanks."

"I'm kidding."

"You so better be."

"Liz, you are like the most serious person alive."

"I'm like my mom."

"Your thirteen you need to have fun and acted your age."

"I do to."

"Like when?"

"At my birthday party and the dance. Do I have to keep naming things?"

"No."

"See, I'm not the most serious person alive."

"Sometime I think you are."

"You may think that but you still love me, right?"

"Always."

"Good."

"Come on." Harry grabbed my hand and pulled me out to the grounds.

"Harry, where are we going?"

"I have a surprise for you."

"What is it?"

"Can't tell you." Harry stopped and said, "Put this on." He handed me a blindfold.

"Ok." I put the blindfold on.

A/N: interesting huh? Just wait.


	18. Chapter 18: I'm Confused Wasn't She With...

Chapter 18: I'm confused wasn't she with him?

Harry leaded me the rest of the way. I trusted him to where we were going. "Sit down." Harry said as we stopped. I sat down but I didn't sit down on the ground I sat down on something soft. It felt like a blanket.

"Harry, can I take off the blindfold now?"

"Not yet." Harry did something. I don't know what he did. However, by the sound of it, it sounded like plates. "Ok, take it off."

"Harry, it's beautiful." Harry had made a picnic. "How did you do this? I thought the kitchen was off limits to students."

"It is unless you're the Weasley twins."

"I should of known."

"I got all your favorites."

"How did you know?"

"I have my sources."

"Really. Pizza!" I said as I saw the pizza.

"Yeah, I have never had pizza."

"You never had pizza?"

"No, Dudley would eat it all and never save me a slice."

"You are in for a surprise."

"Really?"

"Yeah, pizza is my life."

"You're kidding, right?"

"No, when I'm home I would eat pizza all the time. You are so trying some."

"Ok." I put a piece of pizza on a plate and handed it to Harry. "Try it."

"I don't know." Harry hesitated.

"Harry, please."

"I…" I gave Harry puppy dog eyes. "Oh ok." Harry took a bite of the pizza.

"Well?" I asked impatiently.

"Mmm. Can I have more?" I smiled.

"I get a piece first." I ate my piece of pizza. Harry ate the rest of the pizza like he hadn't eaten in weeks. "You ate the pizza."

"Sorry."

"It ok this time, but next time you will not be so lucky."

"Ok." He said with a laugh. Harry packed up the food what was left of it. Harry and I lay down on the blanket. My head rested his chest and listened to his heartbeat while he played with my hair. Harry and I were out of sight of anyone or so we thought. I closed my eyes and relaxed. "Liz?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

"I love you too." I rested my hand on his chest.

"Ms. Black and Mr. Potter, I think it is against school rules to be in that position." Professor Snape was looming over us.

"Sorry Professor." Harry and I jumped up and stood at attention.

"Now, go back to your own houses and don't let me see you like that again."

"Yes, sir." Harry and I said at the same time. Harry grabbed the picnic basket and blanket and started to walk back the castle with me.

"Ms. Black, may I have a word with you?"

"I'll see you after dinner. I promise."

"Ok." Harry walked away.

"Yes Professor." I said walking back to Professor Snape.

"You are still in Slytherin until the last day of school. I will not have one of my Slytherin dating a Gryffindor on my watch. You will not see those Gryffindors again."

"That is unreasonable. You have not right to-"

"What don't I have a right to do? Please do tell."

"You have no right to choose my friends for me."

"No I can't but I can make the rest of this school year a living hell for you, missy."

"Right and if start dating Malfoy I could tell all the thing that you have just said to me and you might as well kiss your teaching career good-bye and don't think I won't."

"You couldn't date Malfoy because the sight of him makes you want to vomit."

"Well, when I first met him I thought he so hot. Since, I have the attitude like him, I could be with him."

"You don't have good reason to give him on why you're going to him."

"'Oh Draco, I have made a terrible mistake. We were meant to be together. You were right Potter is a jerk.'"

"You wouldn't."

"Oh, I would. On that note I think I better go to dinner. I'm a little hungry." I walked away proud of what I had done. It was my best defense, threatening.

"Ms. Black."

"Yes."

"You have detention, report to me at eight o' clock on Thursday. Don't be late."

"Yes sir." _Damn It!_ I thought. I walked back to the castle. _Why did not it work? It worked on the muggle teachers. Damn It!_

"Liz?"

"Harry, I can't see you any more or at lease to the end of the school year."

"Why?"

"Snape's orders."

"Damn it. I wish Snape would…"

"Would what Mr. Potter?" Snape was standing there.

"Nothing sir."

"That's what I thought. Ms. Black, I thought I told you to stay away from Mr. Potter for the rest of the year."

"You did, sir. I was just disobeying your orders."

"I suggest Mr. Potter goes to his house table while you go to yours."

"Yes, sir."

Harry and I walked to our tables. I didn't eat anything. I just sat there. I did this for a few days. Every so often I would look over at Harry. He looked like he was not eating either. He always looked sad.

"Liz, are you ok?" Malfoy had noticed my behavior.

"What? Yeah I'm fine."

"You haven't eaten anything in days."

"I'm not hungry."

"You should eat something."

"Look, you're not my father. I can take care of myself." Malfoy looked hurt. "Sorry, Malfoy. It's just I hate Snape. He is such a jerk. He gave me detention."

"What did you do?"

"I threatened him."

"You didn't."

"I did. I am so tired of him. I'm going to bed." I thought for a second. I started to get up. "Never mind. I have detention." I plopped back down.

"Wait you have detention tonight?"

"Yeah, at eight."

"I have detention from him just because I made an insult about him behind his back and he heard."

"Oh, why can't he just stay out of people's personal business?"

"I don't know. Maybe, it's because he hasn't given detention in a while."

"I guess." I saw Snape walking over to us. "Oh Shit."

"What?"

"Snape's coming."

"Crap."

"Acted like we just hooked up."

"You mean like just started dating."

"Yes and we're madly in love."

"Ok."

"So baby, what do you want to do tonight?"

"Let's meet in the common room at, oh, say nine."

"Sure." Draco put his arm around my waist.

"Oh, hello professor."

"Hi professor. Meet my new girlfriend." Draco and I kissed for a long time. When we stop Snape was charging back to the teachers' table. He looked murderous.

"It worked. Now kindly remove your arm from my waist."

"Aw."

"It was an act."

"Let me guess meeting you in the common room and the kiss were an act too."

"Meeting you in the common room was real and the kiss was rea…fake."

"You want to meet in the common room?"

"Yes."

"But if you said the kiss was fake why did you put so much feeling in to it?"

"It had to look real."

"Would you like to go to the common room now?"

"I guess." Draco and I stood up and walked over to the door I took one last glance at Professor Snape before leave the great hall. He really looked scared.

"Come on."

"Coming." I walked behind Draco. We walked into the common room. The fireplace was roaring. We both sat down on the love seat in front of it.

"Liz?"

"What?"

"Why did you want to be with me in the common room?"

"Because I did." I smirked.

"Hey that's my evil smirk."

"Oops I took your smirk. I'm so ashamed."

"You should be."

"I'm really not ashamed."

"You are like me. That is really scary."

"I have my moments."

"You know what, Liz?"

"What?"

"You should stay in Slytherin. You could be great and if you hang out with me you could be respected."

"I guess."

Draco looked at his watch. "We have fifteen minutes before detention."

"Great." I groaned. I took a pillow and buried my face in it. "So what do you to do before detention?"

"I don't know, but I know what you want to do."

"Really, I know what I want to do." I cupped Draco's face a kissed him. "Does that answer you question?"

"Yes, you don't suppose we could kiss again?"

"Sure." We kept kissing. Mary walked in. She saw us kissing then ran out to go find Harry. I think that is what I believe. "Mmm…Draco detention, remember."

"So."

"Snape will come looking for us."

"Fine."

Draco didn't want to let go of me until I took his hands off of me. Truthfully, I didn't want to leave his arms. I know it's weird only a few days before I was kissing Harry and now I kissing Draco. "Come on"

"Fine."

"Don't stand too close to me, so that Harry doesn't suspect anything. Also, acted like we hate each other."

"Sure." Draco and I walked out of the Slytherin House; looking liking we hated each other and didn't want to be going to detention. Even though I was thinking about Draco and how his kisses were so gentle but his personality was rude and mean, which I liked. Also, how I fit perfectly in his arms. We went to Snape's classroom. I took a look around. Harry was coming. He was furious.

"Get in here and shut the door behind you." Snape commanded. I walked in quickly and shut the door. The door flew open with Harry standing behind it.

A/n: uh oh Harry's not happy. To those who are reading this please Reviews. I need them

And sorry for the delay have been busy don't be mad


	19. Chapter 19:Crappio Harry found out!

Chapter 19: Crappio Harry found out.

"Potter, get out."

"Snape, shut up."

"How dare you talk to me with such disrespect."

"Get out Harry, don't make my detention worse."

"Potter leave. You don't have detention." Malfoy shouted. I quickly made my way to the front of the classroom.

"You cheating bitch."

"What?"

"Mary saw you making out with Malfoy."

"What?" Draco and I said together.

"I would never kiss Draco I mean Malfoy like that or in any way."

"Why should I believe you?"

"Because you're my boyfriend and I love you."

"I'm not falling for that one again."

"How can you say that to your girlfriend? She loves you."

"Wingardium Leviosa." Yelled Harry. I started to float.

"Harry put me down."

"Oh, I'll put you down."

I started to fly straight for the wall. "Harry!" I hit it hard, I fell holding my head.

"Potter, what the bloody hell was that for?" Malfoy said as he ran over to me.

"Bloody fucken hell." I said. I held my head.

Malfoy dropped to his knees and asked. "Liz, you ok?"

"Well, I don't know where I am, but other than that I think I'll live."

"I thought you said that Draco was your boyfriend."

"It was an act to frighten you and it worked."

"I can't believe you."

"Oh, believe it. Ow." I held my head then continued with my gloating. "I scared the toughest teacher."

"Liz, I think you should go to the hospital wing, now."

"You aren't going anyway."

"Mr. Potter, step away from the door."

"I want to hear from that bitch's mouth that she was making out with this one."

"I wasn't. What happened to the Harry I knew?"

"He left the minute you kissed him."

"I didn't. I swear It. Draco, help me up."

"Draco? What are you two on first name bases?"

"I'm in so much pain, I would call him the king of England." Draco helped me. I stumbled a little. Draco held me. "I did not and I would not cheat on you."

"Why are you holding on to her?"

"He's holding me up. My head hurts, so if I'm not be held up I will collapses."

"Lets see you collapses."

"I've been hurt enough, today thank you very much. Please, may I go to the hospital wing now? I don't feel too well." Crabbe and Goyle walked by and noticed Harry yelling at someone.

"Potter, Liz needs medical attention. Plus I can't hold her forever."

"Than put me down. Duh."

"I'm not letting go of you because you pass out."

"Malfoy?" Crabbe and Goyle were so what towering of Harry.

"Crabbe and Goyle just who I wanted to see. Get Potter out of the way."

"Just don't hurt him." Crabbe and Goyle grabbed Harry and forced the wand out of his hand. Draco helped me to the hospital wing.

"Well this is a switch." The nurse said.

"I know it's usually Potter with Liz but this time Potter was the one whom hurt her."

"What did he do?"

"Harry made levitated me and flew me into to a wall. Now, my head is killing me."

"Well you don't have a concussion. I would like to keep you over night just to make sure."

"May Draco stay with me? I kind of have a fear of hospitals."

"No."

"Please."

"NO."

"Please, I would feel better." I begged.

"Fine." I smiled.

"I'll make up the bed next to you."

"Thank you so much. Draco could you go to the girls' dorm? In my trunk there are two animals, a clown and a bear. My grandfather gave the clown to me and the bear was given to be the first time I was in the hospital. They mean a lot to me."

"Sure." Draco kissed me on the forehead before leaving.

"Madame Pomfrey, may we see Liz?"

"It's up to Ms. Black." Hermione and Ron walked in. "

Hi Liz. How are you feeling?"

"Better."

"Harry told us what happened."

"Oh." I looked away from them.

"He says that he is really sorry for doing that to you and that he over reacted. He wishes to see you later tonight."

"No."

"Is there a reason?"

"No."

"Ok."

"Leave now." Snape commanded. Ron and Hermione left. "How are you feeling?"

"Well the room stopped spinning and I know where I am."

"Good that's good to hear. Where Malfoy?"

"He went to get something for me."

"What did the Gryffindors want?"

"Potter sent them to say he's sorry. When he could of come and do it himself."

"I got the things you wanted." Draco handed me the animals.

"Thanks."

"Hello Professor."

"You are staying here, tonight?"

"Yes, how did you know?"

"Madame Pomfrey told me. I would like you two to go to bed early."

"Yes sir."

"No talking."

"Yes sir."

"Lights out you two." The nurse said as she walked in. "Professor, you will have to leave."

"I shall see you two in the morning." I climbed into bed. Snape left and the light went out.

"Good night Liz."

"Good night Draco. Thank you for staying with me tonight."

"Your welcome. Liz, I…I…I well I just want to say…"

"Get on with it." I was getting annoyed.

"I…l…love you."

"I think I love you too." I said sleepily.

"You think?"

"I know I love you." That was the last thing I knew I said. I actually had a good night sleep, even though I was in my least favorite place.

"Liz?" I heard softly. I was in a half a sleep state.

"Liz?"

"Mmm."

"You have a visitor." I opened my eyes and sat up a little.

"Harry!" I said loud enough to wake up Draco.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you."

"Well, you see that I'm fine and could you please go?"

"Potter, what are you doing here?"

"I'm not here to see you, Malfoy. This is between Liz and I."

"After yesterday, it is between three of us."

"Malfoy, go back to sleep."

"Shut up."

"What time is it?"

Draco looked at his watch. "Seven o'clock."

"You got to be kidding me." I said angrily

"No."

"I am going back to sleep. When I wake I want you gone." I turned over and tried to go back to sleep but all I could hear Draco and Harry fighting.

"Potter, can't you see that she doesn't want you here."

"What makes you think she wants you here?"

"She asked me to be here."

"No she didn't."

"Yes, she did. Liz feels safe with me."

"How can Liz feel safe with you? She hates you."

"Then why did she say, 'I know I love you.'"

"No I don't believe you and I'm going to leave before you say anything else that's not true."

"Bye, feel free not to come again." Draco yelled after him. "I know you were listening."

I turned over. "You told him what I said last night."

"Yeah. I want us to be together." Draco stood up and sat down on my bed.

"Bed head." I laughed as I sat up and fix a piece of Draco's hair that was out of place.

"Have you looked in a mirror lately?"

"I know what my hair looks like in the morning."

"Good. You look like Frankenstein's wife."

"Draco you are so evil."

"No, I'm not you are."

"I know I am." I smirked an evil smirk. I got closer to Draco.

"Well you two seem to be feeling better." Snape said as he walked in.

"I do feel better sir."

"That is wonderful to hear. I trust that Mr. Potter has not been here."

"Actually, he was just here."

"Really."

"Yes sir."

"He woke Liz up. Then she woke me up."

"Then Draco and Harry got in to a fight that was about why Draco is here."

"I told him last night not to see you."

"Really."

"Well he just disobeyed my orders."

"Yes sir."

"Liz, I love you." Draco said randomly.

"Draco not now"I said look at Snape.

"Malfoy, not around me."

"Sorry professor."

"I need to go grade some papers before classes start you two don't go to classes today when you are release go back to the Slytherin House, you could go to the library, or on to the grounds."

"Thank you sir."

"Your welcome." Professor Snape was being nice for once even though I am now in Gryffindor, threatened and scared him.

"Well what do you want to do today?"

"I don't know."

"Well pick something."

"I can't you pick something."

"Fine, what if we go to the Slytherin common room for the morning then in the afternoon we could go for a walk or even swimming or flying."

"Ok, I could do that."

"Liz I really meant what I said. I do love you."

"You should know my answer to that."

"What your heart is Potter's?"

"No that my heart is yours." Draco's jaw dropped. "Close your mouth."

"Sorry, but what did you say?"

"You know what I said."

"I do but I don't believe it."

"Believe it. I've never felt like this for anyone before. No even Potter." Draco was speechless. "Hello?" I waved my hand in front of his face. There was no reaction. "Draco, will you kiss me?" I moved even closer to Draco. "Draco?"

"Got ya." Draco pulled me in to a kiss. Draco arm wrapped around my back. My arms were around his neck in an instance. Draco and I broke away.

"Thanks for the kiss."

"What kiss?" Draco acted innocence.

"Draco, you know what I'm talking about. Why else would I be in your arms?"

"I don't know but I like this position."

"I do too but could we do this when were back at the Slytherin house."

"Fine." Draco replied in annoyance.

"You know who you remind me of?"

"Who?"

"This kid I know, Thomas. He gets annoyed when he doesn't get his way."

"I don't get annoyed when I don't get my way."

"No you get mean and violent."

"I'm getting my way so I'm not mean or violent."

"True, I like you better this way."

"It's amazing."

"What is?"

"How you fit in my arms perfectly."

"I was thinking about that yesterday." We heard he nurse coming. Draco quickly went back to his bed.

"Good morning."

"Morning, Madame Pomfrey."

"How are you feeling?"

"Better."

"Good, I'll sign you out when you want."

"Thank you."

"Breakfast starts in twenty minutes. If you hurry you may make it in time."

"Ok, I'm hungry so I going to go back to the Slytherin girls' dorm and change my clothes and going to breakfast." I was still in my clothes from yesterday.

"I think I'll do the same." Draco said.

"Well, I'll go sign you out." Madame Pomfrey walked out to where her desk was.

"Well, I guess we're going to see everyone including Potter."

"Yeah, I hope that he won't come over and bother us."

"If he does we'll deal with it."

I got out of bed and stretched. I fix my hair the best to my ability. Draco did the same. We walked to the Slytherin house I went to the girls' dorm and Draco went to the boy's dorm. When I over to my bed there was a note. It was from Harry. It read:

Dear Liz,

Sorry about yesterday. I got really angry and I over reacted. Please forgive me and meet me in the portrait room at eight o' clock tonight.

Harry 

"Whatever." I got change fixed my hair and walked back down to the common room Draco was waiting.

"What took so long?"

"I got a letter from Potter."

"What did it say?" Draco said with a hint of worry in his voice.

"Just I'm really sorry. Please forgive me."

"Oh."

"Like I'm going to believe that."

"Don't scare me like that."

"Hunger is taking of my body."

"Ok. Ok. Let's go." Draco put his arm around me. I removed it.

"No."

"Aw."

"We'll have all day." Draco rolled his eyes. I started to walk away.

"Wait."

"Hurry up." Draco caught up to me. We walked in to the great hall talking about school and laughing. It was weird to everyone in the great hall. Draco Malfoy being nice.

"What do you think about Charms class?"

"It's ok but I think Flitwick could be a better teacher. We need to learn more powerful spells."

"We will it's only our first year."

"My father was learning a lot more powerful spells in his first year."

"Well, school rules change."

"I know but he thinks that we are going too slow."

"You try to impress your father, don't you?"

"Yeah, It's difficult to impress him. He can be so stubborn."

"I feel bad for you. Is that where you get you attitude?"

"Yes, my father in very tough."

"I could never impress him."

"You don't know that."

"I do too. Come on I'm the daughter of Sirius Black." I said as I sat down. Draco sat on my left. I filled my plate with two pancakes and one sausage and five pieces of bacon.

"Your hungry."

"I have not eaten since yesterday. So sot off."

"Fine."

"Pass the syrup."

"Here you go." I poured a lot on syrup. The look on Draco's face was priceless. He was stunned slash disgusted. "Enough syrup."

"Leave me alone. I need syrup to go on with the day."

"Not that much."

"Yeah that much."

"What, do you want to over dose on sugar?"

"I have been using this much syrup since I was five."

"Ok, you still could over dose on sugar."

"You can't O.D. on sugar."

"O.D.?"

"It's short for over dose."

"I get it." I rolled my eyes.

"You are sad. Did you know that?"

"Be quiet." I ate my sausage and one of my pancakes. "Food." I said as I enjoyed my breakfast.

"Yeah, you eat it."

"I know that. I was just saying that it is very good."

"Oh, I thought you were stupid."

"I am going to disregard that comment."

"Why, because you don't have a good come back?"

"No. That was a rude comment and it doesn't deserve a come back."

"You don't have a come back." Draco mocked me.

"I don't care." I stole some eggs from Draco's plate.

"Hey, get your own eggs."

"I like to steal your eggs."

"This is your first time sealing my eggs."

"So. We're bonding."

"We are huh."

"Yes, that why Snape gave us the day off remember."

"I remember."

"Good." Draco put his arm on my waist. Potter was watching us. I bet he was think that I hadn't read the note yet, but I had. "Potter is watching us."

"So."

"He will come over here."

"So."

"Draco, remove your hand from my waist."

"No."

"Draco, kindly removes your hand unless you want a broken arm."

"Oh, ok." Draco removed his arm and went back to eating. "Thank you."

"Malcome."

"Don't eat with your mouth full."

"Mok." I ate the last of my food.

"I'm full."

"You don't eat a lot to get full."

"I have to keep this body of mine perfect."

"Of course you do." Draco kissed me on the cheek. I smiled and kind of blushed. "You're blushing."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes you are. You look cute when you're blushing."

"Don't say that. I'll go redder." My face went bright red.

"Too late." Draco laughed. Potter finally had enough. He got up and headed over to us.

"What is wrong with you, Liz?" Potter said as he sat across from us. My smiled disappeared.

"Nothing."

"What's it to you, Potter? What did I take your girl?"

"I can't see you two like that. It's like you forgot about me."

"I figured out that Draco was better for me."

"Can I have the thing I gave you back?"

"What thing?"

"The necklace."

"Oh, this." I pulled it out of my shirt.

"Yes."

"Fine here." I took it off and threw it on to the table.

"I don't need that. I have something better." I showed him the bracelet Draco gave me on my birthday. "Draco can get me what ever I want."

Harry grabbed the necklace and said, "Come see me when you find the light because you are so far in to the dark you don't which way is up. You do know he's a Death Eater right?"

"Draco is not a Death Eater he's father is."

"Fine whatever." Potter stormed off.

"You're not a Death Eater, are you?"

"No, that's my father I had intent to become a Death Eater now that you're in my life I won't."

"Thank you, Draco." Draco and I looked over at the Gryffindor table. Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Sharon were watching us with disapproved looks. Draco and I gave a double smirk to them. They looked away. "Well, you were right. Gryffindors are stuck up."

"That's what I've been tell you." I drank my orange juice. Then I stood up and started to walk away.

"Where are you going?"

"The girls' dormitory."

"Ok." I walked out to the hallway and back to the girls' dormitory and went to sleep for some strange reason. It was like the energy was drain from my body. I woke with a start. I had the weirdest dream. I couldn't remember all of it; just parts of it like blood red, vampires, Draco and I, and screaming. That all I could remember from It. "Weird." I said to myself as I got up and went down to the common room looking for Draco. He was sitting on the chair facing the fireplace reading. I snuck up behind his chair and peered over at what he was reading. It turned out that he was reading a murder mystery. I read the page. It was a scary part so I grabbed Draco shoulders. He jumped. I laughed evilly.

"Got ya."

"That was not funny."

"Oh, yes it was."

"No, it wasn't."

"I didn't know you liked reading."

"This book looked good so I started reading it and I guess I got in to it. Why were you asleep?"

"I wish I could tell you, but I don't know."

"Did you dream?" I thought for a moment.

"Yes."

"Was I in it?"

"Maybe."

"Come on tell me."

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I don't remember most of it and that is the truth."

"Ok."

"It was nightmare."

Draco took my hand and leaded me around the chair and sat me down on his lap. "Tell me about it."

"Well, all I can remember is blood red, vampires, screaming, you and I."

"Wow. Where you scared?"

"No, I'm used to nightmares."

"How can you get used to nightmares?"

"I just do. And what's with all the questions?"

" I don't know."

"Tell me again why am I on your lap?"

"Because I love you."

"Yeah right." Draco held me tighter. "Breathing is becoming a problem."

"Sorry." Draco loosened his grip.

"I don't what to suffocated at the age of twelve."

"Well what if you died in my arms?"

"No, not really."

"What if you died kissing me, like in Moulin Rouge?"

"No. I would if I was sixty or seventy." I kissed Draco. When we broke apart Draco had me closer to him. "Draco?"

"Hmm."

"I love you."

"And I love you and don't you ever forget it."

"I don't think I could."

"You better not."

"I won't." I looked over at the clock on the mantel. It was 1:30. "I slept the day away."

"You needed rest."

"I slept in the hospital wing, very well."

"You needed more."

"You seem to know what I need and what I don't need."

"Is that a crime?"

"Not in my book, but you are eleven."

"Twelve."

"Sorry, I was off by one year."

"Well what do you what to do?"

"I guess we could go for that walk."

"Sure."

We walked all round the grounds talking, making fun of people, and commenting on the scenery. He took me up on one of the school's brooms. I am not a fan of flying. I held on to him with my hands wrapped around his torso tightly. I pressed my head on to his back. I had never ridden with any one before. We rode around a few times. He didn't do anything too scary. Until, Draco took a dive. I held him as tight as I could. I was terrified. When we dismounted I dropped to my knees and thanked the God I was on the ground. After that we continued our walk. A couple of times we had to stop and cool off. It was pretty warm that day. We didn't do anything special.

After dinner Draco and I were working on homework when I noticed that it was ten minutes to eight. To go or not to go, that is the question? I finished off my Charms homework. I decided to go to Harry and tell him to leave me alone. "I-I need to go to the library and grabbed something."

"Would you like me to come with you?"

"No thanks."

"Come back soon."

"Sure, I guess."


	20. Chapter 20: Confronting Harry

Chapter 20: Confronting Harry

I made my way to the Portrait room. In there stood Harry waiting. "I didn't think you would come."

"I only came to tell you to leave me alone. I ignored your over protectiveness but you cross the line when you threw me in to a wall head first."

"I'm sorry ok. Howv many times do I have to say it?"

"For the rest of your life. Now Draco is waiting for me in the Slytherin common room."

"It always about Draco isn't it?"

"No he cares for me a lot."

"Really? From what I have seen It you more like flirting."

"Well at lease he didn't throw me in a wall."

"No. He didn't, but he hurt you almost drugged you, obsess over you, kidnapped you and black mailed you."

"Black mailed me, when?"

"The whole give me a kiss and I'll go away. And don't forget almost braking your wrist."

"Well he is a new man. And he truly loves me."

"I truly love you too. I don't want to lose you forever."

"This is getting too sappy for me." I walked half way to the door when Harry grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"We're not done."

I snapped my arm out of his grip. "We are done."

"Why are you working so hard to be like him?"

"I don't work hard. I need to go." I walked out quickly.

"'I truly love you too. I don't want to lose you.' Yeah right." I walked to the gargoyle that stood guard In front of the Slytherin house.

"Visager." The gargoyle moved to the side and I walked in. I followed the hallway in to the common room. All the students had gone to bed except for Draco. He was playing with the fire. "You were for a while."

"I was?"

"Yeah you were gone for forty five minutes."

"Oh sorry."

"That's ok. Where were you?"

"I told you I was in the library."

"Ok."

"You didn't have to wait up for me."

"I know but I wanted to say goodnight." I yawned. "You never really notice how quiet it can get in here."

"I like It when It really late at night. All except Peeves bothering you all the time."

"Peeves are so annoying." Peeves flew in.

"Well, if it isn't Dragon Malfoy and Lizzy Blacky." I cringed when he said Lizzy.

"Peeves go away or I'll tell the Bloody Barron."

"You wouldn't."

"I'm going to find the Bloody Barron."

"Find I'm gone." Peeves disappeared.

"What did you need in the library?"

"Just some information."

"For what?"

"Charms."

"Come here." I walked over to Draco. "Now stare straight in to the flame."

"Why don't I trust you?"

"Just do it." I stared in to the flame. Draco pushed me towards the flame then pulled me back. I spun around and grabbed on to Draco.

"You will never do that again, right?"

"As long as you to stay like this for a while."

"Fine. I have a fear of fire. I got badly burnt once."

"Oh poor Lizzy." I flinched when he said Lizzy.

"No calling me Lizzy ok?"

"No problem." I pushed away from Draco. "What? Did I do something wrong?"

"No. It's just between our body heat and the fire I'm getting a little warm." I move over to the couch. I yawned again.

"Tired?"

"No I'm wide awake." I said sarcastically. I plopped down on the couch and elevated my feet.

"Making yourself comfortable."

"Of course."

"Move you feet." Draco pushed my feet off the couch.

"I don't like you."

"You don't have to like me. As long as you love me."

"Always."

"You shall always be mine."

"Ok, no more talking like that ok?"

"Sure."

"That would be swell."

"Swell? What are we back in the fifties?"

"Leave me awone." I replied in a baby voice.

"I want you to relax."

"Why?"

"Because I said so."

"Why?"

"Because I said so."

"Why?"

"Liz, stop."

"Why?"

"Stop."

"And then?"

"Then you will relax"

"And then?"

"There is no and then after that."

"And then?"

"No and then. Just that."

"And then?"

"No and then. Don't say and then again."

There was a pause. Then I said. "And then? And then? And then? And then? And then? And then? And then? And then? And then? And then? And then? And then? And then? And then? And then? And then? And then? And then? And then? And then? And then? And then? And then? And then? And then? And then? And then? And then? And then? And then?"

"Stop please."

"Okay." I leaned against the back of the couch. I leaned on my hand and stared at the fire. I "rested" my eyes. Even though I was falling asleep.

"Liz, are you awake?"

"Yeah." I said quietly.

"Go to bed."

"No I'm fine."

"You should go to bed."

"I don't want to." I said in a whiney tone voice.

"Fine come here." Draco extended his arm as an invitation. I moved closer to Draco. He wrapped his arm around me. He reached over to the table and picked up a red leather back book and began to read. It was a book of poetry. When he read from it he read with such in enthusiasm. His voice enveloped me. I dosed off. I put my hand on his stomach. Draco stirred in his sleep.

"Oops." I said as quietly as possible. I rested my head back on his chest. "

Liz, are you awake?"

"Yes. Sorry did I wake you?"

"No I was going to get up anyways." I could tell that I did wake him up but he was not going to say anything. "What did you think of the poetry I read you last night?"

"It was wonderful."

"I though you would like the poetry."

"You are very poetic."

"Really, I thought I sucked?"

"You didn't suck."

"Yes I did."

"Stop saying you suck. I really should go to bed."

"Now?"

"I have class tomorrow."

"I do too."

"Well I needed my beauty sleep."

"I think you look wonderful tired."

"My teachers would not approve of me falling asleep in their class." Draco pushed me off him and stood up. He picked a little box and shook It.

"This yours?"

"Nope."

"Mine now." There was a tag on It. Draco read it. "Liz, It's for you."

"Me? From who?"

"Doesn't say." Draco threw it to me. I caught it and I opened It.

"Oh bloody hell."

"What is it?" I pulled out the locket that Harry gave me and then took it away. "Don't put it on."

"Don't plan to." I put it back I the box. I threw it on my books. I stood up; went over to Draco and wrapped my arms around him.

"I'm going to bed."

"Goodnight." Draco kissed me on the forehead. I dragged myself up to the girls' dormitory got changed and went to bed. The next morning I woke got changed in my uncomfortable robes and went to breakfast.

"Good morning." Draco said.

"Good morning. How are you this fine morning?"

"Fine." I sat down next to between Draco and Goyle. I ate and went to class. The classes were so long and I was so uncomfortable. I kept adjusting my robes. "What is your problem?"

"This things is uncomfortable. If feel like a catholic school girl."

"A what?"

"Never mind."

"Ms. Black is there something you would like to share with the class?"

"No, Professor McGonagall." I sat annoyed and uncomfortable. My last class was the quickest. Once it was over I went and got changed.

"Much better." I tied back my hair and started my homework. I had a paper due the next day in Herbology and I hadn't even started. I was one of those last minute people. I finished my regular homework. "Stupid paper." I started to write the paper. "Mandrake's cry is fatal. The baby Mandrake's cry will knock you out for several hours. Who cares?"

"If you're Granger you do."

"Hello Draco."

"You haven't done your Herbology paper yet?"

"No."

"I got it done last night."

"Don't rub it in."

"Want to copy mine?"

"No. Are you crazy?"

"Just trying to help." Draco put his hands up. I quickly finished my paper.

"Done."

"Finally. You take so long."

"I'm a slow writer. If I could type it on my computer I could get this done faster."

"Well they will look at you weirdly. They are too far behind on technology."

"True." I put away my homework and supplies.

"Is it too late for dinner?"

"Yes, dinner was three hours ago."

"What?"

"Yeah that's why I came for you."

"I can't believe that dinner was three hours ago."

"You're slow, that's all."

"Are you saying I'm retarded?"

"No. Well maybe." I hit Draco.

"Ow."

"I hate you."

"Oh, that hurt."

"So."

"You have no feelings, do you?"

"Not when you insult me. I'll be back."


	21. Chapter 21: Meeting Lucius Malfoy, Harry...

Chapter 21: Meeting Lucius Malfoy, Harry got hurt, how?

I ran up to the girl's dorm and put my books away. "Ok. I'm back."

"So."

"Fine, don't talk to me."

"My dad sent me this. He heard about me dating you." He sounded like something was wrong.

"How did he…"

"He's a governor. He knows about everything that goes on at the school. He was happy about me getting a girlfriend, but once he found out that it was, he was well, very displeased. He said I was a disgrace to the family name."

"You're not a disgrace. I'm the disgrace I talked to my father. He wanted to rip off my head."

"He gave me this to give to you." Draco handed me a book.

"The Spike and Dru book. Thank you."

"Don't thank me."

"Thank me." Lucius Malfoy had just walked in to the common room. I jumped to attention and pulled my hair out of the ponytail.

"Mr. Malfoy, I'm Elizabeth Black."

"You're the one I've heard so much about."

"I'm very pleased to meet you."

"Good posture." Mr. Malfoy was examining me like he was looking for a flaw. "Nice hair and good complexion, but glasses." I looked down. "Yet no respect for schools rules." He noticed that I'm not in the uniform. "It's a pleasure to meet you at last."

"Thank you for the book, sir."

"You're welcome." He said with no feeling.

"Father, this is Liz."

"I know that."

"Sorry sir." I had never seen Draco nerves or scared. Draco backed away. Mary walked in looking for someone.

"Liz, there you are."

"What do you want, Harris?"

"What did you call me?"

"You heard me."

"Anyways, Harry is kind of in trouble."

"Is he ok?" I realized what I said and recovered by saying, "Because school wouldn't be fun with out making fun of Potter and his little friends." _Nice save, Liz._ I thought.

"You were once his little friend even closer than that."

"The key word once, sir. I made a mistake but now I am back on the right path."

"How can you say that, Liz? All Harry talks about is you. He wants you back and he is no going down without a fight."

"Harris, go away."

"I thought you wanted to know if he was alright."

"I want to know if he's alive."

"Yes, he is alive but barely. He was doing a potion and it exploded." Draco and I started to laugh. Mr. Malfoy snickered. In the back of my mind I was worried about Harry. I guess I still had feelings for him. I think Mary could tell I still had feelings for him. It was like her sixth sense. After we stopped laughing I excuse myself by saying I had to do research in the library. Mr. Malfoy commenting how I was a hard worker when it came to school. Yeah right.

"Liz, wait."

"Yeah Draco."

"Did my dad say anything to up set you?"

"No of course not."

"Then, what is it?"

"I just want to look up info on Quidditch. I don't really under stand the concept of it. I heard there is a great book called I think Quidditch Though the Ages."

"That is a good book."

"Well I better go see if it has been checked out." I gave Draco a quick kiss on the cheek headed towards the library. I saw Ron and Hermione talking.

"Liz, did Mary tell you what happen?"

"Yeah how is he?"

"Fine but he's been asking for you."

"Do you think I could go see him?"

"I think you better."

I went to the hospital wing. I stopped at the door. He was in the last bed. He looked really bad. His left arm was covered in bandages. His beautiful face was burned. I walked slowly to his bed. He was sleeping so I sat of the edge of his bed. I took his right hand in to mine. "Harry, I'm so sorry. " I whispered looking down. His hand gave mine a slight squeeze. "Harry?"

"Liz that you?" Harry said so softly it was barely auditable.

"Yes." His eyes fluttered open.

"I missed you a lot. What happened?"

"I don't know but from what I have heard you were trying a potion." For the first time my voice had a kind tone.

"Where's Draco?"

"He's with his father." I touched his face. He just closed his eyes.

"You need to get better I wouldn't have any friend of mine looking like that when we're at my cottage."

"I didn't think would want me up there."

"You will always be welcomed there. Whether I like it or not." Off In the hall way I could hear Mr. Malfoy asking where Harry was. "No. Harry look I have to hide under your bed. Malfoy's dad is coming I wasn't here ok?"

"Sure" I crawled under the bed In the nick of time.

"Mr. Potter, I hear you are still in love with my son's girlfriend. I have come to tell you to leave her alone. She is not your girlfriend anymore. She is Draco's."

"I will never stop loving her. She is my father's best friend's daughter." Harry was standing up for me.

"I don't care if she was your father's sister's kid."

"How dare you speak about Liz like that? You don't care about her, do you?"

"I like her she is a nice girl but she is the daughter of my worst enemy."

"She works hard to impress you. She does the same for Draco. The only reason she is with your son is because I did something stupid."

"You are paying for that by losing the only one who actually loved you besides your dead parents, but look where that got them."

"That was a cheap shot. My parents loved me. They gave their lives up for me. I know Liz still loves me and what ever you say won't change that."

"Stay away from her. Good day." Mr. Malfoy walked away.

"He's gone."


	22. chapter 22: End of the year

Chapter 22: End of the Year

I climbed out from under his bed. "Harry I am so sorry about that. I didn't mean for him to act like that."

"Don't worry."

"I fell so bad. I can't stand him. I try so hard to impress him but he rejects me."

"If my dad were alive, God rest his soul, he would be proud of Sirius for raising a wonderful daughter."

"Wonderful, come on my type of a fun time is beating someone up."

"Don't forget kissing a boy."

"Not true I enjoy the company of a gentleman."

"Then why did you like Draco?"

"I don't know, but I love you and I will be back later. I kind have told Malfoy I was going to the library."

"Ok." Harry wanted to kiss me but I put my finger to his lips.

"Not now." I said softly. Harry pouted. "I will see you later." I left the room. I headed back to the Slytherin house. "Ok, don't act like I'm hiding something." I said to my self. I walked Into the Slytherin common room.

"Where were you?"

"I told you I went to the library."

"I was in the library and you were not there."

"You didn't look close enough."

"I asked the librarian and she didn't see you. So I will ask you again where were you?"

"None of your business."

"I think it is my business."

"It's my personal life."

"No I'm your personal life."

"Excuse me. I do have other important things than you. You're not the center of the universe."

"What could be more important than me?"

"My studies, my family and my friends."

"What friends?"

"I have friends just to let you know."

"Yeah Crabbe, Goyle, and me."

"No other people too."

"Like who?"

"I'm not telling."

"Because you have none."

"Look, Draco can we have this argument later? I am in no mood right at this moment."

"What's wrong?" Draco wasn't angry any more he was more concerned.

"Nothing I'm just not in the mood."

"I know you too much what is wrong?"

"Nothing, jeez I just don't want to argue right now. Look I have a headache. Now leave me alone."

"Ok. Ok." Draco backed off. I ran my fingers through my hair.

"Got any aspirin?"

"What?"

"Pain killers."

"No. What did you do slam your head against the wall?"

"No but that is starting to sound like a good idea."

"Don't even joke about that."

"Who says I'm joking."

"You saw him didn't you?"

"See who?"

"Potter."

"No why would I see him?"

"I don't know maybe because I heard the worried in your voice when you asked If Potter was ok."

"So I was worried about an old friend."

"More like you still care for him."

"Not true I love you." _Well I don't know any more. If I stick with Draco I should be able to think of a way to brake up with him._ "Where is your dad?"

"Talking to Dumbledore."

"Oh." It was the week of finals when it hit all of us. We were out the following week. Everyone was saying what he or she was going to do over the summer. Draco asked if I wanted to visit him over the summer but I said no and that I had other plans. He was pretty upset. Finals were the worst. I didn't study so I winged it. The only test I almost failed was Herbology. I don't know how I almost failed I love that class. I was so glad when it was over. The last night in school was the hard to sleep though. I was so excited to be going home. I would miss my friends but I liked the whole hanging out the library, like the Scooby gang. On the way home Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, and I shared a seating compartment. I slept some of the way back, I also wrote this story and read. When I slept Crabbe and Goyle mysteriously stepped out of the compartment. When I woke I would always end up leaning on Draco when I knew I feel asleep leaning against the window. What does that tell you? When the train slowed down my eyes went straight to the window. I watched the station past by me. I looked for my mother. I didn't see her. Harry caught up to Draco and I.

"What do you want, Potter?"

"Draco, he's cool. Potter is staying with me for the summer."

"You try anything, Potter. I will have your head on a silver platter."

"Draco!"

"Sorry, baby. Oh there's my mother and father got to go." Draco gave me a quick kiss and hug. "You better keep in touch."

"I will." I waved good-bye.

"That was sickening."

"Potter, shut up."

"Elizabeth, how dare you say that to Harry." I hung my head.

"Sorry mother."

"Hello Harry, how are you?"

"Very well, Ann."

"Good, let's head home. You have some packing to do missy."

"I know mom. Can we go?"

"Yes." We head to our England house. A week later, we were in a cottage in New Hampshire U.S.A. that started our vacation.

The End

(Or is it)

A/n: Please read the sequel The Summer of Love and Hate. I wrote that also. I promise it won't be as weird. i'm done yay this is the last chapter. i'll get my other stories up soon. much love to readers. comments please.


End file.
